La mascara de la cordura: Nervios Rotos
by FJKimi
Summary: Primer arco. Ichigo Kurosaki es un criminólogo. Cuando en su ciudad empiezan a acaecer una serie de asesinatos toma cartas en el asunto. Pero esconde un secreto. Es un antisocial, un psicópata en potencia. Una parte de él quiere hacer justicia, la otra quiere conocer al asesino y aprender de él. ¿Podrá resolver el caso a tiempo? ¿O sucumbirá a su lado oscuro? Dark fic.
1. Nuevo camino

Es de importancia para quien desee alcanzar una certeza en su investigación, el saber dudar a tiempo.

Aristóteles

* * *

><p>Un tictac recurrente se oía al fondo de una habitación, con un escritorio al fondo donde un hombre rubio de jovial apariencia se encontraba sentado, un librero detrás de él, un par de sofás cerca y un muchacho de peculiar cabellera dándole la espalda.<p>

—Kurosaki ¿Hay algo en concreto que quieras decirme? –pregunto con interés el hombre a su paciente.

Ichigo miró hacia la pared, de la que colgaban un par de cuadros, donde se hacían presentes unos paisajes con girasoles. No quería darle la cara a su médico; a Hirako Shinji quien esperaba apaciblemente en su escritorio una respuesta por parte del joven.

— No ha pasado nada en absoluto. No tengo más que decir. Bueno- hizo una pequeña pausa y retomo la palabra- Hay cosas que siguen molestándome. En ocasiones me irritan algunas cosas. Pero no más.

— ¿Y has respondido de alguna forma agresiva ante ese tipo de situaciones?

—No. Simplemente les ignoro y me concentro en otras cosas. -Muy bien. Te noto más tranquilo y centrado.

—Sí. Me siento bien –contestó tranquilamente- esta semana fue cansada, pero nada que no pudiera resolver.

Shinji hizo un par de anotaciones sobre su paciente en una bitácora. Ichigo se levantó y se acercó a las pinturas, se dedicó a observarlas meticulosamente, como buscando algo en ellas.

—Pareces muy interesado en ese cuadro.

—Solo me gusta mucho. Eso es todo.

El reloj cucú marco la hora, se había terminado la sesión para Ichigo. Ya sería otro día en el que terminara de exorcizar sus demonios con el psiquiatra Shinji Hirako. Desde que Ichigo había comenzado su tratamiento, luego de una serie de sucesos que afectaron su vida, no había faltado a ninguna cita y se había mantenido fiel al tratamiento, al que respondo paulatinamente y con buenos resultados. Lo que le había permitido llevar una mejor vida, de tal forma que tenía un vínculo con su psiquiatra y la esposa de este así como con su familia y otros allegados.

—Bueno, entonces te veo la semana entrante.

—Entonces ¿A las 6 como siempre?

—Sí. A la misma hora. Tienes mi teléfono por cualquier cosa que surja o que necesites. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y disposición cuando te sea necesario.

—Muchas gracias Hirako. Dele mis saludos a su esposa Hiyori.

Kurosaki sonrió levemente, y se caminó hacia la puerta, poco antes de abrirla Hirako le detuvo.

—Hay una cosa más. Casi lo olvidaba. -Saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio a Ichigo quien parecía sorprendido.

—Un colega que trabaja en la unidad de homicidios tiene mucha carga de trabajo y le pidieron colaborar en otro caso; solo que no puede hacerse cargo, te he recomendado. Pensé que te gustaría colaborar. –le incito al joven quien miraba estupefacto.

—Pero ¿cree que podría? ¿Cómo tomarían lo que soy?

—Ichigo, eres un buen hombre, y eres joven. Dale un vistazo al caso, si aceptas colaborar me encargo de que te acepten y me responsabilizo en caso de que surja algo que te relacione. Has cambiado eres un mejor hombre, un mejor ser humano. Ese número que está ahí es del agente Kuchiki, comunícate si te interesa, mi colega es Kisuke y él te pondría al tanto junto con el otro agente. Y por supuesto, te ayudare.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

—No hay de qué. Que estés bien.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, el joven salió y el otro cerró la puerta, quedándose solo y anotando un par de cosas más sobre Ichigo en su bitácora, definitivamente le seguiría el paso al chico.

Cuando Ichigo salió de la clínica, fue directo hacia el estacionamiento a donde su automóvil. Se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor, pensando en llamar o no. Al final encendió su auto y emprendió hacia la casa de su padre. Durante el camino pensó de nuevo en llamar. Se desvió y se detuvo en una ladera. Saco la tarjeta y su teléfono celular. Tecleo el número, estaba a punto de marcar, pero no lo hizo. Algo en su interior; una vocecilla le dijo que aún no estaba preparado.

Continúo con el viaje a casa de su padre, ese día no quería ir a su propia casa y pensó en ir a saludar a su familia. Llego a la clínica Kurosaki. Toco el timbre y a los pocos minutos lo recibió una joven de pelo negro que llevaba ropa deportiva. En cuanto la chica vio a su hermano se dirigió hacia con él con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hermano, que sorpresa! Adelante, entra a casa.

Ichigo se acercó, le abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Entraron a la casa y pasaron a la sala.

— ¿Cómo has estado Ichigo? Te hemos extrañado un poco.

—Bien. Siento no haberlos llamado en estos días. Tenía mucha carga de trabajo, pero está bien todo.

—Se nota que estas bien, y como te ha ido, ¿Qué dice tu medico?

—Pues nada fuera de lo ordinario. Solo que me ha recomendado para colaborar en una investigación.

— ¿Y cuándo te lo ha dicho? Suena que es una buena oportunidad.

—Me lo dijo hoy, justo antes de salir de su consultorio.

— ¿Y qué esperas? puede que a partir de eso tu trabajo sea definitivo. Considéralo. ¿Te dijo de qué se trata la investigación o algo?

—Tú pareces más interesada que yo. Y pues no, no me dijo nada.

—Jajaja, me gusta tu trabajo hermano. Es interesante. Y ya has logrado un par de cosas.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso –respondio cortante a su hermana menor.

—por favor, trata de vivir el presente yo creo que-

Ichigo la interrumpió y luego le dijo

—Me dio el número de la agente Kuchiki. Dijo que la llamara y ella me pone al tanto de lo que quiere que haga. No estoy seguro de hacerlo.

—Es tu decisión. No te sientas presionado ni obligado por algo o alguien a hacerlo. Pero si fuera tú, llamaría inmediatamente. No sé en que quieren ayuda pero hace un par de meses supe de unos asesinatos realmente curiosos.

—¿Curiosos?

—Bueno no sé y no estoy segura, tú eres el experto en crímenes. Puede que sea eso.

—Si tú no sabes mucho menos yo. Regrese hace poco a Karakura, estuve viajando continuamente y solo venía a mi cita con Hirako y regresaba al trabajo.

—Pues pregunta. Digo, si te interesa.

—Voy a considerarlo seriamente. Bueno, me quedare hoy en casa a descansar.

—Claro, ya sabes que tu habitación esta siempre disponible.

Karin se quedó sola en la sala. Recordó con tristeza aquellos días amargos en los que la vida de su familia paso por momentos cruciales, la muerte de su madre, el comportamiento de Ichigo, los problemas que pasaron…Pero al final considero que solo era pasado y servía como prueba de su fortaleza como familia, y que lo mejor era vivir el presente.

Ichigo entre tanto entro a su habitación ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no estaba en su casa? Todo parecía en orden, menos él. Se tiró a la cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro fijamente hacia el techo como comúnmente lo hacía. Emprendió a pensar sobre lo que su médico le dijo ¿Qué debería hacer primero? ¿Llamar y decir que si acepta aunque no tenga idea de que se trate? ¿Indagar un poco antes?

Al final opto por indagar un poco. Se levantó de la cama, y encendió la computadora de su escritorio, en lo que esperaba a que prendiera considero también investigar a la tal Kuchiki.

Lo primero que le apareció fueron noticias, con el título de "Joven muerta brutalmente" y "estudiante asesinada con saña" ninguno con fotografías ni informes de la policía, solo con la descripción del asesinato. Si se trataba de eso ya tenía algo en mente, era usual que se cometieran homicidios, pero le pico la curiosidad que no adjuntaran fotos, si para eso querían su colaboración, no se lo perdería.

Hecho eso puso "Kuchiki" en el navegador. Le apareció "Byakuya Kuchiki" Lider y fundador de la transnacional Kuchiki que dominaba el mercado en muchos campos. Dudo que se tratara de ese Kuchiki, dijo que era agente así que debía pertenecer a la policía, siguió viendo los resultados hasta que revisando la biografía de Byakuya encontró que tenía una hermana; Rukia.

Ella era la agente Kuchiki, encontró que trabajaba para el instituto de antropología pero luego se cambió al campo de la policía. Le pareció extraño pero no podía decir mucho de alguien que no conocía. Luego de eso considero que había hecho ya lo suficiente, definitivamente al otro día llamaría.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de homicidios de la ciudad de Karakura había varios agentes en la sala de juntas, alrededor de un escritorio, con algunas fotografías y reportes. El ambiente era de tensión y seriedad dado que estaban con un caso de vital importancia.

—Bueno. Ya llevamos casi 3 meses en estos casos. Parece ser que no hemos logrado encontrar más. ¿Tienen algo que decir?

—Nada capitán Ukitake. No hemos hallado nada más que lo que tenemos ahí. Hemos entrevistado a los vecinos, a la familia, y no pudieron darnos más datos. –contesto con desesperación un hombre de pelo rojo y marcadas cejas.

— No te desesperes Renji. Esto es como un rompecabezas. Con algunas piezas más y lo resolveremos. Todo tiene una explicación clara en este mundo. –le dijo firmemente su compañero mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Como Ishida dice, hacen falta piezas. ¡Y no sabemos cómo hallarlas! Por eso no hemos logrado dar con el responsable –interpuso un hombre de estatura pequeña.

Ukitake miro a todos un tanto decepcionado, pero no por el desempeño de su equipo, sino porque sentía que el asunto estaba yéndose de sus manos y temía la seguridad de la sociedad, más de las jóvenes estudiantes que eran las víctimas.

—No tengo más que agregar al caso por el momento. Solo que Urahara me dijo que pidió una orientación a un amigo suyo, pero no podía ayudarnos. Él no puede porque está saturado de trabajo y su amigo no quiere entrometerse. Así que nos recomendó a otra persona. –dijo Rukia mientras sacó una carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

Ishida reconoció el nombre inmediatamente causándole sorpresa, Ukitake la tomo y la abrió. Empezó a leer cautelosamente la información que Rukia había recabado sobre su posible colaborador.

— ¿De quién se trata? Pregunto con interés

—Es Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Le conoces Ishida? –añadio Renji.

Asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó los lentes y les dijo:

—Oí hablar de él hace poco en Osaka, me parece que es un perfilador criminal.

—Ya tenemos a un criminólogo que puede hacer eso. ¿No creen que con uno ya sea suficiente? -Renji parecía tener una actitud imprevista ante ese hecho- Pero bueno ¿qué dices Hitsugaya?

—No nos viene mal una ayuda. Una segunda opinión no está de más.

—Por si las dudas, Kisuke le dio mi número a su colega, y este a Ichigo.

—Bien hecho Kuchiki, aunque es mejor que nosotros le llamemos primero. Contactarlo es primordial. Es algo tarde así que pueden retirarse a descansar, nos espera una semana llena de trabajo y los necesito al cien muchachos.

— ¿Capitán Quiere que hagamos algo respecto a Ichigo?

—Solo contáctenlo. Kuchiki y Abarai, los dejo en eso. Mañana reanudaremos la investigación y proseguiremos con las actividades faltantes.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron. Cansados y estresados. El equipo no sabía hacia donde avanzar, hacia donde dirigir la investigación. Se sentían abrumados ante los crímenes. El primero parecía ser un homicidio pasional; pero al mes apareció otro en condiciones muy parecidas. Temían que fuera un asesino serial pues casi se cumplían 3 meses desde la primera víctima y aquel sujeto seguía suelto, dando rienda suelta a sus macabras intenciones, lo peor de todo es que las pruebas eran insuficientes y sentían el tiempo encima.

* * *

><p>Gente bonita que me lee, he reescrito este primer episodio, espero que les gusten los cambios que he hecho, hasta yo me siento mas a gusto. Voy a reeditar los siguientes episodios así que tardaré un poco en actualizar, pero prometo que terminaré este fic, aunque es muy posible que por la extensión del tema lo divida en varias partes. En fin, muchas gracias!<p> 


	2. Una por una

El mayor crimen está ahora, no en los que matan, sino en los que no matan pero dejan matar.

* * *

><p>Terminada la reunión de esa noche Renji y Rukia caminaron rumbo hacia el estacionamiento. Daban casi las nueve de la noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza a tal grado que comenzó a enfriar; lo cual era normal pues casi comenzaba el otoño y la temperatura bajaba considerablemente en las noches.<p>

—Renji.

— ¿Pasa algo Rukia?

—No quiero manejar hoy, me siento muy cansada. –espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Bastante. Todo esto me deja muy agotada.-contestó dando un bostezo.

—Vale, yo manejo.

—Solo cuida mi auto.

—Tranquila, te prometo que no chocaremos contra nada. –contesto con una sonrisa pícara.

Rukia le pasó las llaves a su amigo, subieron al auto y comenzó el trayecto hacia donde residía Rukia que era también, temporalmente, donde también vivía él; en el corazón del distrito de Tsubakidai, que se encontraba relativamente cerca de las oficinas donde laboraban; en Mashiba.

Luego de casi media hora de viaje en silencio, puesto que Rukia durmió un poco en el trayecto, Renji detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Rukia. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el hielo.

—Rukia, ¿estas despierta? Hemos llegado.

—Si lo estoy.

—Pensé que te habías dormido. Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que estuve pensando, ¿Qué te ´parece si mañana vamos a ver al tal Ichigo? ¿Tienes su dirección?

La chica sacó su bolso y buscó unos papeles, cuando encontró lo que quería dio los datos a Renji.

—Aquí dice que su casa está en el distrito de Kinoyaga, casi saliendo de la ciudad.

—Eso nos queda muy lejos. Ahorita mismo estamos en Tsubakidai y tardaremos mucho en llegar si vamos mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Qué tal si le llamamos ahora? Ni siquiera sabemos si se encuentra en la ciudad. Podría estar en su casa o en la de su padre.

—Buena idea, pero crees que ya este enterado que lo necesitamos?

—Quiero suponer que sí. En todo caso que no pues ya le explicaríamos.

—Entiendo, necesito su número telefónico.

Rukia le anoto los teléfonos de su casa, el de su celular y el de la clínica de su padre donde de vez en cuando se encontraba.. Renji sacó su celular y marco el número de su casa. No hubo respuesta. Llamo al celular y tampoco contestaron, finalmente llamo a la casa de su padre donde escucho la voz de una joven mujer contestarle.

—Buenas noches, clínica Kurosaki ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas noches, soy el agente Abarai , quisiera saber si me puede proporcionar información sobre Ichigo Kurosaki. Es de gran importancia localizarlo.

—Espere un momento por favor.

Yuzu dejo descolgado el teléfono y fue a la cocina donde Karin estaba preparándose una merienda.

—Karin, un agente llamo buscando a Ichigo ¿Qué hago? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

— ¿Eh? –la pelinegra miro con sorpresa a su hermana quien tenía una cara de preocupación en el rostro. Cerró la nevera para luego responderle- Supongo que debe ser porque le están pidiendo ayuda. Esta tarde que llego me dijo que le habían recomendado. Pero a estas horas debe estar durmiendo.

—Pero, ¿Y qué le digo? El señor está esperando una respuesta en el teléfono.

Y consecuentemente Renji y Rukia seguían en el auto esperando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Marque primero a su casa y me mando directo al buzón así que marque a la clínica. Me ha contestado una chica y Dijo que me esperara.

—Ya veo. Sigamos esperando entonces.

Karin se fue a la sala y levanto el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

—Sí, disculpe sobre Ichigo, Soy el agente Abarai de la policía de Karakura, estamos intentando localizarle, llamamos a su casa y no obtuvimos respuesta.

—Mi hermano llego hace poco a la casa. En este momento está descansando, en cuanto el despierte yo le informo que ustedes han tratado de comunicarse con él y él les pueda dar una respuesta. Aunque estoy segura de que podrá recibirles mañana en la mañana o a medio día.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

Renji cerro el teléfono celular y bajo del auto. Rukia hizo lo mismo, saco las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y ambos pasaron a la sala.

—Me contesto su hermana. Al parecer llego a dormir y dice que le dará el recado. Probablemente nos reciba mañana.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Entonces vamos a descansar.

Rukia subió a la segunda planta y se encerró a dormir. Renji se quedó en la sala, pensando en el caso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Y si el asesino acataba esa misma noche? Se sentiría impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sus habilidades de especialización no le servían de nada en ese momento, no había notas ni documentos, ninguna cosa que le ayudase a él a construir el perfil de quien buscaban. Siempre creyó que la letra de una persona reflejaba mucho de sí mismo, y había logrado tiempo atrás demostrarlo, pero nada de eso le servía, nada, y su sentimiento de incompetencia le llegaba al alma.

Desde luego que siendo forense las cosas fueran difíciles y a sus veintisiete años Abarai Renji enfrentaba el primer reto de su vida. Ya no era como cuando la universidad que estudio a los asesinos seriales y sus modus operandi, ni ficticios como los que leyó en novelas; era real y estaba convirtiendo la ciudad en un infierno. No era un tipo común y corriente, no era del tipo que mandaba notas al periódico haciendo gala de sus actos, tampoco era el tipo que se descuidaba y dejaba algo al descubierto. Mucho menos el que actuaba en silencio y nadie se enteraba de sus actos. Pero sobre todo quien fuera que fuese era lo suficientemente perspicaz, lo cual le daba curiosidad.

¿Por qué alguien siendo tan inteligente, ocuparía su capacidad para lastimar y causar temor? ¿Qué tipo de placer encontraría alguien en realizar actos de extrema violencia y sadismo? Nunca había logrado comprender todo eso. Quizá algunos si tenían razones para llevar una criminal, sin embargo cuando re-leyó acerca de asesinos seriales esa misma noche, se dio cuenta que algunos llevaban una vida buena, bastante normal, sin traumas en la infancia, sin motivos, entonces ¿Por qué?

Tal vez nunca iba entenderlo del todo, pero lo intentaría, haría lo que fuese posible. Tal vez no tenía hermanas pero tenía a Rukia que era lo más cercano a una, y se solidarizaba con las familias de aquellas chicas ultrajadas. No importa que motivos tuviera el asesino, el no permitiría que volviera a hacerlo, porque para él nada en ese mundo tenía una razón verdaderamente convincente para matar a una persona.

Esa misma noche, en la que Renji reflexionaba sobre el caso, la joven Aika Yamazaki y próxima víctima salía de su trabajo en la ciudad de Naruki al oeste de Karakura. El cambio de turno era hasta las 11:00 pm y llegar hasta su casa, en Karakura le quitaba mucho tiempo. A sus 19 primaveras estudiaba medio día y por las tardes acudía a su trabajo en una tienda exprés de 24 horas. Tenía el pelo largo, de color negro, de cuerpo mediano, delgada y estatura media, los ojos grises…Para sus compañeros de trabajo ella era la mejor persona que pudieron haber conocido; el tipo de persona que cualquier querría como amiga. Pero sus días llegaban al final.

Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y como todas las noches Cruzo la avenida y espero al otro lado en la parada la llegada del autobús. No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acechada. Desde las nueve de la noche Había un auto pequeño aparcado a unos 500 m cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Él llevaba un buen rato planeando todo eso así que se escondió lo más que pudo y hasta el momento, nadie había notado que estaba ahí, esperando a que la chica saliera del trabajo.

Luego de 10 minutos el autobús que la llevaba cerca del distrito de Yumisawa, ya en Karakura pasó y la recogió. El auto se quedó ahí. Dejo que avanzara y luego tomo una ruta alterna, él ya conocía donde bajaba su presa y sabia con exactitud lo que iba a hacer. Llevaba siguiéndola casi una semana y ya era tiempo de _hacerla suya._

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó antes y permaneció escondido hasta que el autobús pasó cerca y se detuvo. Tal y como esperaba una mujer joven bajó de éste y prosiguió su camino a pie.

En ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y salió del auto sigilosamente llevando consigo unas esposas y un objeto macizo para golpearla y una mordaza, estaba preparado. Aika sintió que alguien la seguía y apretó el paso. Pero el hombre se adelantó y la capturo.

Ella intentó gritar pero al momento de capturarla le puso la mordaza. La golpeó en la cabeza de tal forma que la chica cayo inconsciente. Tomo sus manos y colocó las esposas acaricio su rostro, era tan bonita, y era suya. Su ronda de placer y sadismo estaba por comenzar.

Era ya de madrugada y estaba muy oscuro. El conocía tan bien la zona que sabía que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus actos. Esa vez fue mucho más fácil que la anterior, las dos primeras le costaron un poco, pero la tercera fue más fácil y ágil. No hubo nadie que le detuviera.

A la mañana siguiente Un par de jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria caminaban apresuradamente rumbo a la estación del centro antiguo de Karakura.

— ¡Hey, apresúrate que si no, no alcanzamos el tren!

—Ya voy Natsu, ya voy.

—Oye, que eso que está ahí. La joven señaló a su amigo.

—No veo nada Yumiko.

Yumiko se acercó más. En un matorral había un bulto que no podía distinguirse a distancia. La chica tuvo curiosidad y notó que una manta oscura cubría algo. Quitó la manta.

Grande fue sorpresa. Lanzó un grito aterrador y casi caía desmayada. Natsu la alcanzó y tomó en sus brazos. Quien al ver lo que tenía frente se sobresaltó. Se alejó con su amiga y ella mantenía aun en el rostro una expresión de miedo y terror, lo que el sentía en ese momento no tenía descripción no tenía nombre.

Se habían topado con el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. Boca arriba y decapitada. Con su cabeza a los pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Su torso había sido cortado como si de un cerdo en canal se tratara con los órganos expuestos. Sus senos parecían haber sido mutilados, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

El ver ese atroz crimen dejo huella en la mente de aquellos jóvenes desafortunados que en ese momento pasaron por ahí.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya reedite también este. Me ha gustado como quedó, añadí más detalles sobre la investigación pero desde el punto de vista de Renji y la frase del principio creo que queda mucho mejor con el contenido del capitulo. Gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Protección

Un asesinato es un caso vulgar, un hecho más o menos vivo de bestialidad, de ferocidad. Es lo corriente, y más corriente todavía procesar por estas cosas. Mientras unos se entretienen en poner pinceladas azules en el lienzo de la vida, para que se las aplaudan, otros rabian por ponerlas rojas, para que la justicia tenga que intervenir.

**Enrique López Albújar**

* * *

><p>Los rayos de la luz de la mañana entraban por toda la ventana de su habitación. Apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño. Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, en los de los demás, en su oferta de trabajo. Incluso al despertarse siguió pensando en eso.<p>

Se metio a bañar con el agua aún fría. El creía que eso le confortaría y así fue. Cuando termino de bañarse se vistió apropiadamente. Al final acepto lo que le tenían, iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que en la sala había dos personas que no conocía. Una mujer de pelo corto negro, y un hombre pelirrojo, ambos con ropas que le hicieron pensar inmediatamente en la policía, vio a su padre también, conversando con ellos. Su hermana menor, Yuzu, al verlo bajar se acercoó prontamente.

—Lo siento Ichi-nii, debimos avisarte anoche –la chica parecía preocupada- y es que Karin y yo les dijimos que estabas dormido y…

—No te preocupes Yuzu. Estaba a punto de llamarles.

El muchacho se acercó a los agentes y los saludó con cordialidad. Dio los buenos días a su padre. A quien no había visto la noche anterior pues llego, converso con su hermana y descanso.

—Iba a llamarles anoche, pero no estaba seguro. Me da gusto que se hayan adelantado.

—Necesitamos urgentemente que nos apoye Kurosaki-san –le contesto la pelinegra con firmeza- es un caso delicado y no podemos dar con el paradero del homicida. Puede que sea un asesino serial.

—Entiendo. En ese caso será mejor que no hablemos aquí y vayamos a un lugar más privado.

—Vamos a dejarles solos. Karin y yo tenemos unas cosas de que hablar respecto a su novio.

—¿Karin tiene novio?

Yuzu estaba sorprendida, primero unos agentes venían por su hermano, luego Karin tiene pareja ¿Qué seguía para la pequeña Yuzu? ¿Cuántas cosas más le habrán ocultado? Pensó para sí misma.

Karin le hizo señas a su hermana de que no era cierto y que tenían que subir para dejar solos a Ichigo y los agentes, Yuzu entendió, y subió con su padre.

—Si necesitas algo estamos arriba. Ya sabes.

—Gracias Karin. Yo les aviso.

Cuando los tres se retiraron Renji saco una carpeta y se la dio a Ichigo.

—Aquí tenemos todo hasta el momento. Agradecemos que haya aceptado. Soy Abarai Renji, y ella es mi compañera Kuchiki Rukia.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. Gusto en conocerlos. Hirako me comento que necesitaban a alguien ayer en la tarde y me recomendó con la estación solo que no pensé que esto se adelantaría.

—Es urgente. Creemos que este individuo sea un asesino serial, quien se supone que iba a ayudarnos ha sido transferido a otro caso, por eso acudimos a ti. Tu experiencia parece ser amplia en el tema.

—Algo así. Pero ¿Qué saben sobre los asesinos en serie? ¿Por qué creen que el lo sea?

—Bueno- comenzó a decir Renji- es una persona que asesina a tres o más personas en un lapso de treinta días o más, con un período de _enfriamiento_ entre cada asesinato, por motivos que le resultan gratificantes y por eso lo hace de nuevo.

—Aparte de eso sé que también algunos de ellos o la gran mayoría tienen un trastorno mental como psicopatía o esquizofrenia. Además que según su modus operandi son organizados o desorganizados. –comento Rukia,

—Muy bien, tienen una idea más o menos acertada sobre el tema. Yo tampoco podría decirles con exactitud dado que incluso en esta época los investigadores no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algunos puntos. Pero no estamos aquí para debatir este tema, háblenme acerca del caso. Quiero su punto de vista.

Kurosaki abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer los informes, revisaba las fotos.

—Bueno, la primera víctima fue hace casi tres meses –Renji comenzó a narrar lentamente- Era una mujer joven de 21 años. La vieron por última vez cuando salió de la universidad. Apareció al otro día atada a un árbol y mutilada. El homicida le quito el pie derecho. Se pensó que había sido su novio porque luego de dos semanas que investigamos encontramos que su ex novio la había estado acosando constantemente luego de su ruptura. Además que según sus padres le había golpeado en varias ocasiones. Pero luego se comprobó que el tipo no estuvo los días en los que fue asesinada la chica.

—Sí –continúo Rukia-, y no le dieron mucha importancia por eso. Pensaron que fue su ex pareja. Sin embargo cuando descubrimos que no era así nos preocupamos, no cualquier comete un acto de tal bestialidad, y nos inquietamos más cuando apareció la segunda.

—Ya veo. Entonces la primera era estudiante. 21 años, pelo corto, complexión mediana, estatura normal, según el reporte la halló cerca de Komatsu, estudiaba y vivía en Gakuenchô. La llevó lejos, si habría sido su pareja no la hubiera llevado tan remotamente. Quien lo hizo quería exponerla, miren.

Les mostró la foto donde la chica estaba de espaldas atada al árbol con unas esposas, con heridas hechas con una navaja según el reporte, tenía más heridas en el área del cuello y de las articulaciones. En la espalda tenia las heridas más grandes, de tal forma que mostraba parte de la columna vertebral. Le falta un gran trozo de piel en esa parte que no se encontró por ningún lado. Y el pie derecho le fue quitado con precisión.

—Si observan bien se darán cuenta que él quiere que todos la vean, que fijen su atención. Si el crimen hubiese sido pasional el tipo la habría golpeado y acuchillado con furia porque querría desquitarse de algo, pero quien lo hizo estaba tranquilo y consciente. No tuvo remordimientos, lo hizo como si de un arte se tratará.

Lo que dijo Ichigo le vino como agua fría a Renji, la noche anterior había reflexionado el tema y comenzó a considerarlo pero temió estar equivocado, ahora ese joven dejaba en claro lo que sucedía.

—Ahora alguno de los dos hábleme de la segunda. Leer y ver es fácil pero me interesa saber que piensan ustedes.

Rukia estaba a punto de decirle a Ichigo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Permítanme un momento –se levantó y se fue a la cocina- ¿Diga? ¿Qué sucede? –le hizo señas a Renji que algo había pasado.

-Soy yo, Ishida. Encontraron a otra cerca de la estación de metro de Karakura. Ya estamos aquí estoy recabando pruebas.

-Entiendo. Estamos en casa de Kurosaki, aceptó colaborar ¿Le llevamos? Avísale al capitán para que no haya problema.

—Sí, Hitsugaya también está aquí. Kuna y Hisagi siguen tomando fotos. Yo estoy recabando pruebas y hay otros entrevistando a la gente del lugar. Trae a Kurosaki, nos comentó hace rato que si lograban encontrarlo le llevaran a la estación pero es urgente, quiere que vea la escena.

—Está bien, entonces iremos lo más pronto que se pueda.

—Vale, háganlo rápido antes de que nos llevemos el cuerpo para que Unohana examine.

Ishida cerro el teléfono, se puso unos guantes y comenzó su labor. Los fotógrafos, una mujer con rostro de niña y pelo verde tomaba unas fotos enfocando en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Hisagi hacía lo mismo con los alrededores.

—Hisagi, esto me asusta un poco. ¿A ti no?

—Vaya que ha sido horrible. Pero pronto van a capturarle así que no te preocupes.

Kuna le miro con nervios y siguió su labor. Se sentía un tanto asqueada. Nunca en sus cinco años de trabajo como fotógrafa forense había visto tal horror. Y le parecía aún más espeluznante porque ella era una mujer y le parecía terrible que tal atrocidad habría sido cometida contra una mujer. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Pero dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró. Tarde o temprano le atraparían y entre mejor trabajo hacían, mejor el resultado.

De vuelta en la clínica Kurosaki, Kuchiki dio aviso a lo que sucedía en ese momento.

—Hallaron a otra cerca de la estación del metro de Karakura -dijo Rukia a los dos hombres- Hay que ir lo más rápido que podamos.

—Entendido. Ichigo vienes con nosotros.

Kurosaki asintió. "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" Pensó el joven.

—Pero antes, déjenme hablar con mi familia.

—Te esperamos en el auto. Date prisa.

Ichigo subió lo más rápido que pudo. Karin le recibió con un poco de angustia.

—He escuchado todo. No pierdas tiempo y ve. Prometo no decir nada a nadie.

—Sí, pero necesito hablar con ustedes más tarde. –Se acercó a su oído y en voz baja le dijo –No le digas nada de esto a Yuzu.

—Entendido. –contesto Karin.

—Padre, cuida bien e ellas hasta que vuelva.

Ichigo les dijo con una determinación que ellos no habían observado desde hace mucho tiempo. Entendieron que se trataba de algo delicado y que debían estar al margen. El joven bajo las escaleras y se puso una chaqueta. Karin bajo luego de él y le vio partir. Ichigo subió al auto y le dijo adiós con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Suerte hermano.

Durante el trayecto siguió leyendo sobre la segunda víctima. Y tal como esperaba. Otra mujer joven, de pelo negro, de la misma complexión, hallada en otro modo, torturada de diferente manera. Pero tenía la seguridad que había sido el mismo homicida. No pudo evitar pensar en el peligro que corría su hermana, quien por sus características podría ser una víctima. Y es que Karin tenía el pelo negro, había crecido lo suficiente pero no para rebasarle, y salía tarde de las prácticas deportivas. Temía también por Yuzu quien aunque no compartía las mismas características físicas su inocente personalidad la hacía una presa fácil.

Ichigo quizá no era el hermano cariñoso que las abrazaba todos los días ni que les demostrará su afecto, pero las protegía. Desde que su madre murió prometió hacerlo sin importar de que se tratará y se sentía un tanto amenazado que su hermana pudiese llegar a ser en el futuro una víctima. Le pegaba en el orgullo. Lo que le había costado llegar a quererlas como para que un idiota que estaba comenzando a divertirse le quitara a alguna de las dos chicas de su lado. No iba a permitirlo.

Y encima el tipo se daba gana de ultrajar los cadáveres, el solo pensarlo le dio asco. Reprobaba cualquier falta de respeto hacia los fallecidos, quizá respetaba más a los muertos por el hecho de estarlos, a los vivos podías hacerles sufrir mientras duren ¿Pero a un cadáver? ¿Qué ganas ultrajando un cadáver? Siempre lo considero estúpido. Ellos ya no sienten ya no dicen, ya no expresan. Ichigo siempre pensó que había dejarles en paz, por eso no se metía con ellos. Aunque el asesino despertaba su interés por su método lo criticaba por sus actos de necrofilia, no era el primero ni el ultimo que hacía eso, pero seguía pensando que era bastante estúpido.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen en esta historia. Tercer capitulo reeditado :D. Espero que les gusten los cambios que he hecho~<p> 


	4. A ningún lugar

"No hay cacería como la cacería humana y aquellos que han cazado hombres armados durante bastante tiempo y han disfrutado, no vuelve a importarles nada más".

* * *

><p>La escena del crimen estaba rodeada. Había agentes por todos lados, algunos en el acceso a la zona que estaba delimitada por una cinta en color amarillo, también Unas cuantas personas congregadas alrededor preguntando, no se veían aun periodistas. Cerca de la zona también estaba una fila de patrullas estacionadas, Un auto se acercó y se estaciono cerca de ahí. Del auto bajo de él una mujer morena de largo cabello en violeta. Ukitake al verla se acercó a saludarla.<p>

—Vine en cuanto pude.

—Gracias por venir Yoruichi- el hombre sonrió ligeramente y ambos se entraron a la zona delmitada –Ishida y los otros están realizando el levantamiento. Unohana llego hace poco y contigo terminaríamos el levantamiento del cadáver.

— ¿Dónde están Renji y Rukia?-preguntó la morena.

—Ichigo Kurosaki va a ayudarnos y fueron por él. Ya vienen en camino.

—Vale pues. Espero que sea de ayuda.

—Seguro que sí Yoruichi, seguro que sí.

—Por cierto Jushiro ¿Qué método están usando?

—De criba. Ishida está con la parte norte-sur.

—Entiendo, yo haré entonces el recorrido de este-oeste.

Para ese entonces ya daban casi las nueve de la mañana, una hora antes los jóvenes habían reportado el incidente, y los primeros en llegar fueron los oficiales Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes dieron el aviso correspondiente a la unidad, y en menos de media hora Ya habia llegado el agente ministerial Sajin Komamura junto con el capitán de la unidad de Homicidios, los criminalistas y los peritos en fotografía.

Se trataba de un espacio abierto, para su suerte donde habían encontrado el cuerpo ya sin vida era un lote baldio; lo cual facilito la tarea de delimitar la zona con cintas y a algunos policías resguardando que nadie ajeno al equipo de investigación se acercase. En un radio de 30 metros tenían bien delimitada la escena del crimen.

Ukitake antes de entrar realizo una descripción muy detallada del lugar, a sus 25 años de servicio recordaba siempre a los miembros de su equipo tomar las precauciones necesarias: tener cuidado por donde se camina, no fumar, evitar cambiar, tocar, rozar o sacudir los objetos que se encontraran en el sitio, no dejar caer nada, tomar nota de cada cosa que se hallara, entre otras cosas que eran muy básicas para llevar a cabo una tarea impecable.

Entretanto los fotógrafos Kuna Mashiro y Shuhei Hisagi se prepararon, tomaron algunas fotos panorámicas precedentemente de la intrusión y otras de aproximación en ciertos puntos.

Delimitada la zona, el topógrafo Kira comenzó a hacer unos croquis del sitio, con señalización del hallazgo del cuerpo, las áreas verdes y según le fueron dictando la localización de algunos objetos o rastros que pudieran ser pruebas del delito.

Para cuando Yoruichi llego Ishida ya casi terminaba con la parte norte-sur, de acuerdo al método de criba que usaban, a mujer traía consigo un maletín con varias herramientas. En ese momento ella decidió comenzar a esbozar esquemas del perfil de la víctima y minutos más tarde se encontró con Kira.

—Hola Kira. Me da gusto verte. Necesito lo de siempre.

—Claro Yoruichi. Igual me alegra verte de nuevo –le dedico una leve sonrisa y le dio una hoja donde ya tenía lo necesario. —Aquí tienes, hasta el momento es lo que tengo recabado. Si algo mas hace falta házmelo saber, aún faltan algunas cosas así que estaré un poco más.

Con los datos de la localización y orientación ya podía proseguir con su tarea. Aún faltaba que Kira le entregara los planos en corte y planta pero estaba segura que para la tarde tendrían todo.

Mientras tanto Unohana le dictaba a Isane la descripción de la posición del cadáver, Ishida seguía con las prendas de vestir. Todo iba viento en popa.

Tiempo más tarde llego Rukia en compañía de Renji e Ichigo.

—Usted no puede pasar –detuvo un oficial a Ichigo.

—Viene con nosotros –contesto Rukia.

Ukitake fue hacia ellos y le explicó, entonces Kurosaki entro al área.

—Dejemos las presentaciones para otro rato y prosigamos con la tarea –dijo el peliblanco a Ichigo- Renji te llevara con el equipo.

—Está bien.

Ichigo ya había estado en otros levantamientos y sabía qué hacer. Pero no conocía al equipo. Entonces diviso a Ishida. Un antiguo compañero suyo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos de Uryu. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Kurosaki… —el pelinegro iba a extenderle la mano pero tenía los guantes.

—Guarda los saludos para más tarde. ¿Qué se ha hecho?

—Ya realizaron el levantamiento, la toma de fotografías, el equipo de médicos forenses esta con el cadáver, estamos buscando huellas, pisadas, sangre y algunos objetos. –Contestó tras ellos un hombre de baja estatura y cabello blanco.

—Él es Toshiro Hitsugaya, uno de los criminólogos que está en el equipo.

—Mucho gusto. No quiero ser descortés pero prefiero los saludos y presentaciones ara otra ocasión. Díganme que han encontrado.

Si algo le molestaba a Ichigo era perder tiempo entre saludo y charla. Solo iba a realizar su trabajo. El trabajo en equipo era algo que disfrutaba solo cuando ya conocía a los miembros pero hasta esa fecha no se sentía cómoda con ninguno y lo que le interesaba en ese momento era tener la mayor cantidad de información.

—Sexo femenino, edad comprendida entre los dieciocho y veintiún años, piel clara, cabello negro hasta la media espalda, complexión física delgada. – Ishida empezó a describir lo más que podía todo lo que habían recabado y al final concluyó- No hay armas, no hay rastro de que haya sido asesinada aquí.

—La trasladó…

—Efectivamente.

El muchacho se acercó hacia el cadáver, las médico estaban ahí realizando sus tareas.

—Espero no interrumpir.

—Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Te dejamos, ya hemos terminado –le dijo Isane. —En unos minutos nos llevaremos el cuerpo pero tomate tu tiempo.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron y le dejaron solo. Comenzó a observar de cerca el área de heridas, la posición, la existencia de moretones en alguna parte, dirigió la atención a las extremidades. Notó la falta de un brazo y por supuesto que estaba decapitada. Se quedó ahí como quince minutos observando meticulosamente. Para cuando termino fue directo hacia Ukitake.

—Ha sido el mismo sujeto. La característica de esta mujer concuerda con las otras dos, pero las ha torturado de diferente manera. Es un asesino serial, no hay duda.

Ukitake escuchaba con atención y entonces Yoruichi les interrumpió.

—Eh hombres, vengan, encontré algo más.

Los hombres fueron a donde la mujer les señaló.

-Casi tropiezo con esto, Kira ya hizó el levantamiento de este objeto, Hisagi le ha tomado foto y será enviado con el químico forense.

Era un trozo de madera de entre como de veinte o veinticinco centímetros de longitud, parecía tener algún tipo de fluido o sangre.

—No parece ser un arma –respondió Ukitake.

"No, no lo es." Se dijo Ichigo hacia sus adentros.

— ¿Qué creen que sea?

-Aunque me imagino que es no quiero saberlo hasta ver los resultados del análisis. –comento Ishida.

— ¿Han hallado algo más?

—Huellas de zapato. No sabemos a quienes pertenecen.

—Los chicos que han encontrado el cuerpo y los primeros policías en llegar, hay que revisar que calzado usan, investiguen si hay cámaras de vigilancia en la zona y si no ya veremos como descartar las que no pertenecen a ninguno de nosotros ni a los testigos.

Cerca de la escena, en una ambulancia estaban los dos testigos con la agente Kusajishi tomando su declaración y la psicóloga Inoue como apoyo.

—Necesito que se tranquilicen chicos. Yachiru va a tomarles la declaración pero necesito que se tranquilicen. Díganos que vieron y como fue, nadie les va a hacer daño, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos y protegerlos.

Orihime Inoue era una mujer ya casi de veintiséis años, de pelo castaño cobrizo y el modo en que hablaba y sonreía hizo tranquilizar a los jóvenes. Por su parte la agente Yachiru Kusajishi de apariencia más juvenil y una atractiva cabellera rosa esperaba un tanto impaciente la declaración de los testigos. La chica seguía cabizbaja y con tristeza en el rostro; a su amigo se le notaba el miedo y los nervios en el rostro. Al final la chica rompió el silencio.

-Pues, es que Natsu y yo íbamos rumbo a la estación del metro, se nos hacía tarde ara el colegio

-Espera, dame tus datos.

Los testigos le dieron sus identificaciones y la pelirosa registro sus datos.

-Ahora si continua.

Eran casi las 8 cuando pasábamos por ahí y alcance a ver desde lejos y –se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas- tuve un poco de curiosidad y me acerque y…. –comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Inoue se acercó a ella y le abrazo.

-Está bien tranquila ya paso aquí estoy.

El chico continúo. Le narro lo que pasó desde que su amiga corrió y levanto la manta, de que desmayo y cómo fue que llamo a una ambulancia y dio aviso a la policía. Dijo que ellos quedaron ahí hasta que llegaron los agentes y comenzaron su labor. Yachiru termino de escribir la declaración y al final les pidió sus firmas.

El levantamiento del cadáver había terminado, el área permaneció cercada, la prensa estaba afuera esperando declaraciones. Le hicieron algunas entrevistas a Rukia, Ishida y al jefe Ukitake. Estaban a punto de retirarse pero en cuanto uno de ellos reconoció a Ichigo se concurrieron todos alrededor de él

"¿Qué piensa del caso? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Quién puede ser el asesino? ¿Desde cuanto trabaja usted aquí? ¿Por qué dejo de laborar en Osaka?" Comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas y empezó a sentirse irritado. Odiaba que le hostigaran de esa forma. No era la primera ni sería la última pero detestaba profundamente ese tipo de situaciones. Orihime lo vio desde la ambulancia y entonces noto que el joven mostraba una expresión hostil en su rostro y no respondía, estaba a punto de interferir cuando Ishida lo hizo.

-No podemos contestar sus preguntas aún. En cuanto tengamos las respuestas adecuadas daremos un informe.

Y entonces se retiraron. Excepto una mujer de pelo magenta, que se había esperado a que todos se fueran. Miro a Ichigo desde lejos y en cuanto pudo aprovecho y se le acerco.

—Hola Ichigo ¿Qué tal va todo? No me dijiste que trabajabas aquí.

Él la miro perplejo. ¿Quién era ella? No recordaba a esa mujer. La miro de pies a cabeza, con sus botas altas, con su abrigo, con su bufanda y una mirada de confianza en su rostro, una sonrisa que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido sublime pero que él la encontraba exasperante. ¿Por qué una mujer como ella había aparecido en ese momento? Quien fuera que fuera no le daban ganas de recordar en ese momento. Además, si no la recordaba ¿Qué tan importante era? Por supuesto que no lo era, pero ella estaba ahí de alguna forma presionándolo.

* * *

><p>Reeditado! Disfruten! Muchas gracias a todos c:<p> 


	5. El otro lado

Una de las desgracias de nuestra época es que, al querer deshacernos de los sentimientos de culpa injustificados, también hemos relegado al olvido muchos que eran justificados.

Louis de Bonald

* * *

><p>Parecía desconectado, aislado. Se quedó sin habla mientras la mujer esperaba que le contestara.<p>

—Ehhh yo…

—Ichigo, deja de hacerte el tonto conmigo y concédeme una entrevista. Necesito saber porque estás aquí. No puedo creer que me abandonaras en Osaka.

Seguía sin contestarle. Trato de hacer memoria en su mente pero en ese momento no quería volver al pasado. Estaba concentrado en el caso. Además, ¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Por qué había que darle explicaciones? Lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer era su asunto, su vida profesional y personal no tenía por qué compartirla, pero la joven insistía.

—Yo…No puedo recordarte. Lo siento mucho, no sé ni quien eres ni porque quieres saber esas cosas. Incluso aunque te conociera no lo haría tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué siempre actúas así de raro? ¿es que nunca recuerdas a tus amigos?

"Nunca he tenido amigos". Dijo en su mente. No lograba conectar con las personas, crear lazos de afectividad, a duras penas había formado lazos con su familia, intento hacer amigos pero siempre se sentía diferente con los demás, que no encajaba. Trato de tener una vida normal como cualquier otro chico, y no podía, y le frustraba. Conocía a algunas personas desde hace años como a Ishida, pero solo les consideraba compañeros, no amigos. O como los compañeros que hizo cuando visito las penitenciarías, de alguna forma algunos presos eran lo más cercano a un amigo, según la definición de la sociedad.

Renji interrumpió la conversación, se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba molesto por la actitud de la joven y decidió intervenir.

—Señorita usted no puede estar aquí. –se dirigió a la mujer, a secas.

—Soy una reportera –le mostró su identificación. —conozco a Ichigo y solo quiero algunos datos.

—No le podemos dar nada señorita Dokugamine. No hay nada oficial que podamos proporcionarles. Le pido por favor que se retire.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me voy. Pero tenga. Es mi número por si desean contactarme. —ofrecio una tarjeta a Renji. —Y tu Ichigo cuando dejes de jugar me hablas por favor.

Dicho esto, se alejó. Ambos hombres la vieron subir a un auto pequeño donde un muchacho más joven la esperaba. Se dieron la vuelta y ambos notaron la tensión que había provocado esa situación.

—No recuerdo a esa mujer y no tengo idea así que no me preguntes. —Le dijo fríamente a Renji.

—No te preocupes, la prensa suele hostigar siempre.

Ichigo no le contesto. Ahora estaba molesto y Renji comprendió perfectamente; prefirió no incomodar a su nuevo compañero por lo cual guardo silencio durante el trayecto. Para cuando llegaron al cuartel todos estaban trabajando arduamente.

—Hola chicos. Ichigo el capitán Ukitake quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en su oficina.

—Está bien. Gracias por el aviso señorita Kuchiki.

—Yo te llevo a su oficina, Renji, Uryu quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas. Yo voy en unos minutos.

El pelirrojo les dejo y la pequeña mujer se fue con Kurosaki. Cruzaron un largo pasillo, el pelinaranja observaba a su alrededor, leyó los letreros de algunos y reconoció los departamentos de dactiloscopia y química. Pero Rukia le interrumpió.

—Así que eres callado ¿Eh? Bueno no importa. Espero que pronto puedas acoplarte a nosotros y puedas sentirte cómodo.

—Sí, algo así. Gracias.

—No es nada. Tu tranquilo, supongo que ya has trabajado en cosas como estas, así que no es muy diferente. Llegamos

Abrió al puerta y ahí estaba Jushiro Ukitake, sentado detrás de un gran escritorio algunas fotografías en la pared, dos sillas delante suyo y con gestos dándole a entender que era bienvenido.

—Gracias Rukia, ya puedes retirarte, te llamo si necesito algo. Ichigo, pasa y toma asiento.

—los dejo solos. A sus órdenes capitán.

Cerró la puerta y salió.

Supongo que sabes porque te llame a llamar ¿No?

—Puedo suponer muchas cosas pero no puedo demostrar que alguna de ellas sea cierta.

—Eres un joven muy brillante Ichigo, pero…

—Pero…Me imagino que ya lo sabe. Y por eso también me ha llamado.

—Hirako nos pasó tu historial médico. No tienes que preocuparte porque solo yo lo he leído. Yo no voy a juzgarte ´por lo que eres y por lo que hiciste. Quiero ayudarte, confía en mí.

—Entonces ya sabe lo que soy ¿No me teme?

—No hay razón para tenerte miedo. Cuéntame ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que no aceptarías participar.

—No tenía contemplado hacerlo, no estaba en mis planes.

— ¿Tenias otra meta o algo en concreto?

—No. Si usted sabe lo que soy entonces también sabe que me cuesta establecer metas; por eso voy a donde me llamen, necesito algo donde enfocarme así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Lo entiendo Ichigo, reconoces a algunos de mis agentes ¿Cierto?

—A algunos, a Ishida y a Inoue, a ella solo la vi de lejos. Fueron compañeros míos durante el instituto.

— ¿Son amigos tuyos?

—Yo no los llamaría amigos. Fueron y ahora son solo compañeros.

—Te cuesta crear lazos con las personas…

—Con las únicas personas con quienes he logrado establecer un lazo estable en lo que cabe es con mi familia, con mi padre y hermanas. Mi médico solo es eso, mi médico y mi confidente.

—Todos han tratado de ayudarte, y lo mismo será aquí, si no quieres que nadie se entere así será. –Ukitake le hablo con aires de confianza.

—Por mi da igual. No me importa que puedan llegar a pensar o piensen de mí. Aunque casi siempre es lo mismo, cuando le dices a alguien que no eres como los demás, que acudes al psiquiatra, tomas terapia y medicamentos lo primero en lo que piensan es que eres un loco. —pausó y su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio. —Y cuando les dices que eres antisocial en mi caso no lo entienden y hay que recurrir a la palabra psicópata que es a lo que algunos médicos también se refieren, y entonces la imagen de ti es ahora la de una persona peligrosa o asesina.

—Pero no todos son iguales. Tú no eres un criminal, al contrario te dedicas a atraparlos. Eres más bien como un psicópata integrado.

—Déjeme dejarle una cosa clara. Yo nunca me he sentido parte de la sociedad, siento que no logro encajar y con los únicos con quienes logro identificarme en un grupo social son con ellos, con criminales. Pase casi la mitad de mi carrera en cárceles estudiando y conviviendo con ellos y me di cuenta que puedo entenderlos, entonces aprovechando mi capacidad para empatizar con ellos pensé que en un intento de acoplarme a las reglas de la sociedad lo mejor sería identificarlos y capturarlos.

—Mmmmhhh es curioso Ichigo, pero dime ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? O más bien ¿Qué hace que tu intentes acoplarte como una persona normal?

—No lo sé. Sé que hice o pensé o pienso en cosas que van en contra de las normas morales porque yo no lo veo como algo malo, pero mi familia insiste en que yo pueda ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más humano y pueda acoplarme, y lo intento, lo intento por el lazo que establecí con ellos y porque alguna razón tengo el deseo de protegerles.

—¿Esto está relacionado con la muerte de tu madre?

Ichigo cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le preguntaba sobre la muerte de su madre. Un evento detonante para que saliera a la luz su personalidad antisocial y que dejo huella en su vida. Guardo silencio y Ukitake sabía que para el joven no era nada fácil hablar de ese asunto y que quizá había cometido un gran error al preguntárselo, pero necesitaba conocerlo, necesitaba saber de él. Su historia le conmocionaba y quería ayudarle si el mismo Ichigo se lo permitiese.

—Mi mamá me cuidaba mucho de pequeño. Me protegía de todos, desde niño hasta adolescente algunos me hostigaban por el color de cabello. Las primeras veces no supe defenderme y nunca le dije nada a nadie. De más edad le conté a mis padres y mi mama intervino en la escuela hablando con los profesores hablando con ellos acerca del acoso que sufría. Pero nada lo resolvió, siguieron molestándome.

Ella murió en un accidente tratando de protegerme. Tenía 8 años, hasta esa edad yo ya tenía pensamientos que sabía que no estaban bien y nunca le dije a nadie, mi mamá era la única que me confortaba ella no sabía que yo pensaba en hacerles daño por mero placer si así quiere considerarlo a quienes me acosaban. Ella era la única que me hacía sentir seguro y que yo sentía que me ayudaba a desaparecer esos pensamientos con sus charlas sobre la bondad y el amor….

Pero cuando murió todo se vino abajo. Deje de mojar la cama hasta los doce años, algunas veces incendie algunas cosas me gustaba el fuego, me gustaba quedarme encender y ver como se desmoronaba todo, como el fuego lo consumía todo, me sentía poderoso al ver que la llama que había encendido era ahora una gran hoguera que lo destruía todo. Tuve problemas por ello y cause algunos accidentes pequeños. Pero el fuego era lo único que me calmaba.

Después me metí en muchas peleas con estudiantes de mi instituto y de otros por la misma razón: el color de mi cabello. Yo nunca entendí la verdadera razón para molestarme, pero yo respondía porque de igual forma quería demostrarles que era yo superior a ellos, que era más poderoso, y que sin importar lo que intentaran yo siempre iba a ser mejor.

Me escapaba de la escuela, no era tonto ni lo soy, simplemente no quería ir, engañaba y manipulaba a los demás para hacer lo que yo quería, mentía a todo mundo, desafiaba a todos a mi padre, a los profesores y nunca acepte mi responsabilidad por alguna de las cosas que hice.

Tampoco sentía culpa o la necesidad de disculparme por ello, estuve a punto de caer en las drogas y en el alcohol pero yo no era tan tonto, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no quería dedicarme al robo y las adicciones. No sabía exactamente que quería pero tampoco quería terminar encarcelado.

Mi familia sufría mucho por lo que yo hacía y yo no me daba cuenta. Podía ver la tristeza en sus rostros pero no sentía nada al respecto. Luego, cuando comencé por mí mismo a querer cambiar y me establecí algunas normas para tratar de cambiar fue que me di cuenta de mi familia y eso me ayudo en mi proceso de cambio. Aunque siéndole sincero a usted y a mí mismo. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Lo más cercano de mí que pueden tener como disculpa es que no quise que mi familia sufriera tanto.

* * *

><p>Espero que este siendo de su agrado :D muchas gracias por leer!<p> 


	6. Mareas del tiempo

CAPITULO VI

"Quien no tiene culpas, no pide disculpas".

* * *

><p>Para cuando Ukitake termino de escuchar al chico no supo que decir estaba un poco confundido. No esperaba una respuesta tan directa. Veía en los ojos del joven frente a él una veracidad tan fría, un rostro impasible que se preguntó a si mismo si lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de aquel joven de tan sugestiva melena era autentico.<p>

Todo alrededor se mantuvo en sosiego, quizá habían transcurrido ya cinco, diez o más minutos desde que el entró en su oficina y le relató aquello, como un padre relata a su hijo pequeño un cuento. Solo que a diferencia del niño y su padre, el tiempo parecía eterno en esa pequeña sala. ¿Cómo iba a reanudar su conversación si lo que acababa de escuchar le había hecho pensar en miles e inimaginables situaciones que pudieran o pudieron ser o no certeras?

Ukitake en toda su vida había sido testigo de la captura y había escuchado de los psicópatas, pero tener uno en frente, eso había superado todas sus expectativas. Por último se arriesgó y rompió con el sosiego del ambiente.

—Kurosaki, me has dejado sin palabras. Con algunas dudas pero será impropio de mi parte invadir tu vida personal –le contesto recatadamente mientras se levantaba de su sillón- Sé que ganarme tu confianza va a ser difícil, a ti te cuesta llevarte normal con todos y hasta te es casi forzoso, incluso fingido. Pero no tienes que fingir, nadie tiene porque forzarte a ser algo que no eres.

—Nadie me está forzando, fue decisión mía el querer adaptarme y será decisión mía dejarlo si lo considero necesario.

—No te molestare más con este tema ¿de acuerdo? Si tú quieres comentarme algo, lo que sea que quieras decirme cuenta conmigo para ello. Desde hoy hasta cuando tu decidas dejarlo trabajaremos todos juntos a favor de la justicia y la seguridad de la sociedad.

—Está bien. Lo considerare.

Trato de sonreírle pero el resultado no fue el esperado, Ichigo no lograba sonreír de una manera natural, su intento de sonrisa a Ukitake fue algo forzoso, tampoco sabía porque le había dicho todo aquello. ¿Quería que su superior le temiera? ¿Esperaba que le entendieran y le animaran? ¿Esperaba que le consideraran un demonio, un monstro? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? En ese momento él no sabía lo que quería.

—Una última cosa por hoy Ichigo. Aunque avances de una forma diferente en esa vida, tener un amigo siempre es bueno.

"Quizá sí" Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranja. Quizá tenía amigos y no se había dado cuenta, quizá si lograba relacionarse con las personas, de un modo diferente, quizá el mismo no lo sabía y no podía reconocerlo. Tener amigos no era algo que le interesara, solo le preocupaba su familia. Podía ser muy egoísta pero lo que había logrado con su familia lo consideraba sagrado.

De forma inesperada los hombres fueron interrumpidos. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y entro una mujer alta y de pelo rubio, en las manos llevaba unos documentos y parecía agotada, como si hubiera corrido desesperadamente por llegar a la sala y darle los documentos a Ukitake.

—Lo siento capitán por interrumpir, sé que es de mala educación pero lo que encontré probablemente sea de mucha utilidad y quiero asegurarme.

—Adelante Rangiku, está bien no te preocupes, pasa y toma asiento.

La rubia se sentó junto a Ichigo y este la miro con extrañeza.

—Déjame presentarte Rangiku a Ichigo Kurosaki, él se integra desde hoy al equipo. Es un criminólogo experto en perfilación. –hizo una pausa pequeña y reanudó- Ichigo, ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, es la asistente de Toshiro Hitsugaya, y también investigadora en bases de datos y enlace con otras oficinas.

—Mucho gusto Ichigo –se volteó hacia el joven y sonrió ampliamente. El joven le dio la mano por educación y noto algo de lo que no se había percatado.

La mujer era muy bella y de amplio busto. Por un momento eso le desconcertó, no llevaba ropa escotada pero si muy ceñida al cuerpo y por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No era que le gustara aquella mujer, pero él era muy tímido con las mujeres y tener tan cerca de él a una mujer así le hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que nunca has visto a una chica tan bella como yo eh? Quiza quieras salir un dia de estos…-le guiño un ojo al pelinaranja y este entonces volteo la vista.

—Ya Matsumoto, no trates de seducir a Ichigo que él no va a caer en tus trampas.

—Por favor capitán, las chicas debemos utilizar nuestros encantos para conseguir lo que queremos, de otra forma nunca habría hallado esto. Mire.

—Ignoraré el hecho de cómo lo hallas conseguido. Pero está bien. Dame un resumen.

—Como sabe, estuve algunos días fuera de la ciudad. Y en un periódico local de Nerima me encontré con la noticia de que una mujer joven habia salido de un coma en el que duro 3 meses a causa de una agresión de tipo sexual que le dejo graves secuelas. Entonces fui a la policía local de Nerima, los convencí de que me dieran la información pertinente, fui a las oficinas del periódico local y pedí a quien escribió los artículos que me diera más detalles, trate de conseguir información directamente de la víctima pero no me fue posible así que fue lo que pude conseguir.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene de relevante? –pregunto Ichigo, quien se había levantado y ahora les daba la espalda mientras observaba a la ventana.

—Que se trata de una chica universitaria; de pelo negro, fue atacada en su propio departamento. La golpearon y violaron, el tipo la dejo inconsciente y prácticamente le ha destruido los órganos femeninos. No le mato pero si le ha dejado lo suficientemente herida como para que quedara en coma por tres meses.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue el mismo tipo? Hay miles de mujeres jóvenes con pelo negro, hay miles de agresores y golpeadores libres en todo Japón ¿Por qué nuestro asesino iría a Nerima? –le pregunto a Rangiku en forma tajante, queriendo generar la duda en la mujer.

—Pienso que podría ser que nuestro asesino pudo o puede tener antecedentes antes de que cometió su primer asesinato, o que quizá no ha sido el primero y no tenemos conocimiento. No lo sé…No estoy segura.

—Vamos a analizar esto con calma Rangiku, agradezco tu interés al caso y que te hayas tomado la molestia de traernos esto a pesar de que no se te fue solicitado.

—No es nada, sabe que cuando trabajo lo hago con seriedad y con toda el interés. Si me disculpan me retiro, Toshiro debe estar desesperado y aún no he terminado los reportes y probablemente me tenga asignadas más tareas…

—Anda ve, muchas gracias.

Rangiku se retiró y los hombres quedaron nuevamente solos.

—Hay que revisar eso que acaban de traer.

—Bien Kurosaki, ya que te veo interesado hagamos una junta con el equipo.

En otra parte, Rukia estaba comiendo un refrigerio. Era un poco tarde y no desayuno lo suficientemente bien. Se quedó pensando en su nuevo compañero y su curioso modo de actuar. Pensó en el cómo alguien solitario y quizá desanimado, le causo un poco de lástima ¿Y si hago algo por él? No le conocía pero había algo en ese hombre que le atraía y quería conocerle.

—Rukia, Rukia, ¡Rukia! –Levanto la voz Renji.

—Lo siento Renji, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos ¿Qué sucede?

—Ukitake nos quiere a todos en la sala, ahora mismo.

—Ya voy. –dio un último mordisco a su galleta y dio el ultimo sorbo a su café.

Luego de unos minutos, en la sala estaban reunido el equipo.

—Muy bien señores, estamos todos juntos. Como saben Ichigo Kurosaki va a trabajar con nosotros. — "SI ya lo sabemos de sobra" Pensaron algunos. — pero es necesario una presentación formal.

—Ishida Uryu, médico cirujano con especialización en criminalística, sistemas de identificación. Ya nos conocemos, me alegra verte espero que trabajar contigo sea agradable. –Inició el pelinegro.

Uryu no pudo evitar volver el tiempo atrás en su mente y avocar a todo eso que vivió junto a quien considero su "mejor amigo". Nunca creyó que una persona llegara a mentir tanto, pero Ichigo era el ejemplo vivo, y ahora que lo tenía ahí no sabía si podía confiar en él. ¿También había mentido para conseguir el título? ¿O para conseguir trabajo? No desconfiaba de lo brillante que era su compañero, pero sí de su actitud. Lo estaría vigilando de cerca, muy de cerca.

—Abarai Renji. Licenciado en ciencias forenses, especialización en documentoscopía y grafoscopía.

—Kuchiki Rukia, antropóloga forense. –la pequeña mujer fue más tímida pero también la más directa.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro, criminólogo y ciencias penales.

Luego siguió el turno de Orihime, quien se sentía nerviosa por la presencia tan cercana de quien fuera su novio cuando el instituto. Verlo de nuevo le causaba emociones reprimidas ¿Ya habría cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo? Parecía haber cambiado, y por el bien de todos deseó que fuera así. No quería que situaciones como las que vivió junto a Uryu se repitieran de nuevo.

—Soy la psicóloga criminal, Inoue Orihime, también ya nos conocemos. Espero que colaborar con nosotros te sea una experiencia agradable – dijo amablemente y con la cálida sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Shihoin Yoruichi. Soy médico forense y fui agente especial de asalto, pero mi campo es la hematología.

—Ichigo, nosotros conformamos la unidad de homicidios. Nuestra misión es proporcionar información sobre el comportamiento del individuo implicado en un crimen basado en investigación interdisciplinaria. En este caso nos estamos enfocando en un asesino serial que está en esta ciudad. Soy Jushiro Ukitake, el capitán de esta unidad. Soy licenciado en derecho penal, pero me especialice en la realización de perfiles criminales. Estoy seguro que trabajar contigo va a ser una gran experiencia. Cuenta con nosotros, ya que, nosotros también confiamos en ti y en tu vasta experiencia.

—Gusto en conocerlos a todos, y en volver a ver a los que ya conocía. Yo solo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, un criminólogo.

Las cosas habían quedado claras, Ichigo sabía lo que se avecinaba y no tenía miedo algo, personas como él nunca tenían miedo. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, sentía esa necesidad, su mente lo pedía a gritos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba exaltado, definitivamente eso iba a hacer nuevo. Era justo lo que necesitaba para salir de la rutina, y quien quiera que intercediera en su camino no dudaría en deshacerse de él, ni le importaba que medios usar con tal de conseguirlo. Esta vez se iban a enterar de quien era él y lo que era capaz de hacer.

* * *

><p>A los que me siguen muchas gracias. Leo todos y cada uno de los reviews y me ha sido difícil contestarles, espero aclarar poco a poco sus dudas, por eso los capítulos con cortos, además que para mí así es más fácil darle seguimiento. Un saludo a todos!<p>

21/12/14 Este capitulo ha sido reeditado. Muchas gracias por leer y su paciencia.


	7. Más allá del pasaje de la vida

CAPITULO VII

Más allá del pasaje de la vida

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos._

_Antonio Machado_

* * *

><p>I<p>

Instaurando el diálogo luego de la presentación Ukiatake sucedió al objetivo de reunirlos en ese momento.

—Y bien. ¿Qué acontece capitán? ¿Ya han encontrado algo? No ha pasado mucho desde el levantamiento del cuerpo —indagó Rukia, quien estaba inquietada por el descubrimiento de esa mañana.

—Si bien es innegable que no ha transcurrido mucho lapso Ishida, Hitsugaya y yo ya hemos podido establecer que efectivamente el crimen es un homicidio y por la forma es probablemente el mismo sujeto que ataco a las dos anteriores –interrumpió Yoruichi tratando de desenvolver el asunto.

—Es el mismo tipo. –se escuchó la voz de Ichigo desde el fondo de la sala, ahora cruzado de brazos y con la mirada hacia el suelo- La chica se parece a las dos primeras, aunque la tortura ha sido diferente ha marcado su rito como en los dos casos antepuestos.

— ¿Te refieres a su trofeo cierto?- Inoue parecía un poco aterrorizada por el asunto.

—Efectivamente Inoue, Su marca personal, el recuerdo de su hazaña. Muy probable por eso se lleva consigo extremidades, para recordar de nuevo lo que hizo…

—Perdone mi intromisión capitán, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con que nos haya llamado? Si aún no hay pruebas del todo completas. El cadáver debe estar en autopsia en estos momentos, Ishida acaba de dejar lass pruebas en el laboratorio, Rangiku apenas está investigando la posible identidad. ¿No considera mejor esperar?

— ¿Esperar a que Renji? ¿A que vuelva a elegir a otra chica y dentro de otro mes estemos igual, esperando sin hacer nada? –Ichigo parecía irritado con el comentario del pelirrojo—Ukitake les ha citado para que se pueda acordar una estrategia. No estamos buscando a un hombre, estamos cazando a una bestia. Y si no me equivoco la asistente de Hitsugaya le entrego hace poco información que nos complementa algunas cosas.

Renji entonces guardo silencio. Ukitake noto la tensión entre sus colegas y entonces dispusó el dialogo.

—Aplicaremos las reglas MOM. Movil oportunidad y modus operandi.

—Y lo primero es el modus operandi dado que solo tenemos completa la información de dos víctimas. –interrumpio Ishida- pero ¿Qué tipo de información ha recaudado Rangiku?

—Rukia, hazme el favor y léelo para todos.

—Si capitán.

Le dio el sobre y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Contenía varias notas periodísticas, un informe de agresión sexual junto con una declaración y un informe del médico legista, así como otras referencias.

—Comienza con la primera nota por favor.

Rukia tomo aire y comenzó a narrar en voz alta.

**_Tokyo Shimbun_**

_14 de mayo 2011_

_"Joven estudiante, víctima de violación._

_Los hechos se suscitaron en su departamento ubicado cerca de la Universidad de Tokio campus Nerima._

_Makoto Tanaka de 19 años de edad fue encontrada por una de sus compañeras de clase alrededor de las 5 tarde, dado que les fue extraño que no apareciera en todo el día en la universidad. Cuando llego la tarde comenzaron a preocuparse, Tomohisa Kimura acudió donde vivía para ver cómo se encontraba y la encontró acostada en su cama, con el pelo enmarañado y la cara con sangre seca. Había sido golpeada con una barra de metal en la cabeza, envuelta en las sabanas y con un gran charco de sangre alrededor._

_Kimura, amiga de la víctima inmediatamente llamo a la policía y pidió una ambulancia, ya que percibió que su amiga seguía con vida aunque con la respiración lenta._

_Cuando los paramédicos quitaron las mantas estaban horrorizados. Encontraron una varilla de metal atascada brutalmente en su área genital. Inmediatamente fue llevada al hospital y las expectativas de vida son pocas._

_La víctima no tenía enemigos, sus amigos la describen como una persona amable, la policía ha determinado que se trata de un acto de agresión sexual al azar y aun no se tienen sospechosos. __Ha girado la orden de investigación y se espera que en cuanto la joven recobre el conocimiento haga una declaración."_

Rukia termino de leer la nota. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban anonitos, en especial Inoue que tenía la mirada perdida de miedo. Ichigo estaba impacible como siempre, Yoruichi trato de no perder la calma y Renji estaba sorprendido junto con Toshiro e Ishida, mientras el capitán estaba en completa calma.

Nadie hizo preguntas, nadie dijo nada, Ukitake le pidió seguir leyendo.

—Por favor continua con la siguiente.

**_Tokyo Shimbun_**

_Nerima, Tokio. 23 de mayo del 2011_

_"Estudiante agredida sexualmente sigue en el una semana de la agresión a la joven estudiante en su departamento se ha determinado que fue objeto de violencia y sodomización. Hasta el momento no ha recuperado el conocimiento y los médicos han informado que la agresión le ha provocado daño cerebral irreparable y por el momento sigue en coma._

_Se mantiene con vida pero sus expectativas siguen siendo bajas, ha recibido gran daño en los órganos internos resultado de los golpes a los que fue víctima, sigue en observación hasta nuevo aviso."_

—Son todas las notas periodísticas capitán. Lo demás es un informe de la policía y otro del médico legista.

—Gracias Kuchiki, ahora Ishida por favor procede con los informes

—Un momento capitán –interrumpió Renji - ¿Si de verdad fue el mismo tipo? ¿Por qué a ella no la mato?

—Calma Abarai –le refutó Yoruichi al pelirrojo—vamos ver que sigue y luego das tus conclusiones, no seas precipitado.

Ishida les leyó el informe, escucharon con atención lo que decía el pelinegro y para cuando este hubo acabado Orihime fue la primera en hablar.

—Es una chica como las demás, era una estudiante, salía tarde de sus clases, tenía el pelo negro, y era muy bonita. ¿Por qué no la mato? ¿Por qué solo la hizo sufrir de esa manera tan horrenda? La pobre no puede ni hablar y la agresión le ha provocado estrés post-traumático. ¿Qué se ganan estas mujeres para recibir el odio de este hombre?

—Por eso es que estamos aquí.

—Indagar en las distintas esferas de la vida de las victimas nos permitirá saber por qué fue elegida, vamos por un móvil: odio, venganza, celos o cualquier otro motivo, además de conocer qué oportunidad tuvo para ser seleccionada.

—Solo nos falta determinar el modus operandi de este tipo.

—Si no hay contratiempos tendremos los resultados muy pronto.

—Hay algo más que podemos hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa Ichigo?

— Llamar su atención. —El pelinaranja avanzo desde el ricon donde se encontraba y se situo al centro.

—Exactamente, ¿Con que objetivo? –Dijo Yoruichi- Puede que no resulte bien.

—Nuestro asesino espera con esta tercera víctima, que la prense le dé un apodo.

— ¿Como si lo bautizaran? –inquirió Rukia.

—Para el significaría como un nuevo nacimiento, un resurgimiento quizá en esta sociedad –reanudó Inoue- Con esto espera que le reconozcan y le vean, y le teman, quizá no pudo formar parte de la esfera social y con esto que hace para él sea como una integración.

—No quiero quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como mata más chicas. ¿Así que díganme Cómo llamamos su atención?

—Mhhh, bueno Ishida, una chica le dio su número a Ichigo, es una reportera, quizá nos sea de ayuda.

—Y vaya que nos será útil. La mujer quería noticias, las tendrá pero a cambio debe ayudarnos a nosotros. –comento Ukitake.

Esa tarde, Riruka recibió una llamada a su celular. No conocía el número de quien llamaba y en cierta parte no tenía idea de quién podía llamarla a esa hora, estaba a punto de irse a su departamento en Karakura.

— ¿Riruka? Soy Ichigo. —fingió conocerla. —Necesito que me ayudes con algo ¿Puedes?

—Depende Kurosaki, hacerte el payaso conmigo y despues venir a pedir mí ayuda ¿Quién te crees?

— ¿Quieres información del caso o no? —expresó con disposición.

Lo meditó un poco y tardo en contestarle.

—Si está bien. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta vez? Pero recuerda que quiero algo a cambio.

—Te veo mañana en la estación de la policía federal. Pregunta por mí y diles que vienes mi parte. No soy yo exactamente quién te necesita, sino todo el equipo.

—Entonces dile al equipo que quiero lo de siempre.

—Está bien. Se puntual por favor.

—Cuenta con eso.

La llamada termino y Rukia estaba junto a él.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—La cite temprano. Viene mañana y a cambio quiere algo, solo que no recuerdo que.

—Se supone que ya la conocias.

—La verdad es que no la recuerdo pero ella parece reconocerme a mí.

—Tarde o temprano recordarás. Bueno estaba pensando… ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? No queda muy lejos…

Salir a comer con sus compañeros…Nunca o casi nunca consideraba eso, pero por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía acepto. Era una oportunidad para conocerlos mejor, a los nuevos y ver que tal las cosas con las que ya conocía. Estaba seguro que en cuanto lo vieron volvieron al pasado, se imaginó también que desconfiarían de él, pero por primera y quizá única vez en su vida trataría de jugar con nadie en la estación.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes.

Por otro lado, Yukio, el camarógrafo y fotógrafo que acompaña siempre a Riruka parecía extrañado ante la sorpresiva llamada que recibió su compañera.

— ¿Quién era?

—Ichigo.

— ¿No se supone que estabas molesta con él porque se hizo el interesante esta mañana? Además ¿No fue el quien se fue de Osaka sin siquiera despedirse? —expreso el jovencito de modo impertinente a su compañera. —Sabes, no entiendo que pretendes con él, creo que él ya te dejo claro que no desea nada contigo.

—Pero no quiere decir que yo me dé por vencida. Sé que si estoy cerca de él mi carrera podría despegar y sería famosa ¿Vislumbras lo mucho que podemos ganar? No hay que perderle la pista. Y bueno, él me gusta bastante, tarde o temprano caerá a mis pies.

Riruka veía a Ichigo como la llave al mundo de la fama, como el hombre que la llevaría hasta el cielo, lo que no sabía es que él también era como ella, pero mucho peor. Era un individuo sin recatos que no fluctuaba a manipular a la gente para conseguir su objetivo, no le afectaba si dañaba a uno, mientras no se metieran con su familia no veía ningún inconveniente. Pero ella inquiría en el fondo algo más: una pareja, y el joven no estaría dispuesto a darle esa parte, o posiblemente sí, pero entonces ella saldría herida y ya no estaba preparado a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Ya sé que he dejado unas cuantas cosas a medias...Pero no supe que hacer uwu pero tranquis todos que con calma iré aclarando este asunto. Me costo eso de las noticias, y al final me he basado en un caso real, como dije, con calma iré explicando todo, eso de las reglas MOM y como se lleva a cabo una investigación -que puede llevar meses a años- en sl siguiente capitulo les adelanto de lo que había hecho Ichigo en Osaka y porque su sugerencia y si me queda tiempo lo de la autopsia :D<p>

Es todo por hoy pequeñines del mal(?) Esta bien no. Gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

03/12/2014 este capitulo ha sido reeditado. Quienes hayan leído la versión anterior lo notarán y si es la primera vez, no se preocupen, solo he añadido unas cuantas cosas y lo demás se mantiene. Gracias por leer.


	8. Impaciente

CAPITULO 8

"El hombre crea su propio Dios, su propio cielo y su propio infierno. Este es tu infierno"

* * *

><p>Subió al auto junto a Rukia.<p>

—Yo manejo –dijo sonrientemente la morena.

—Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

—No está muy lejos de aquí. Espero que te guste.

Le dijo sí con la mirada. Aunque por dentro no le interesaba salir, pero una de sus reglas para hacerse pasar por una persona normal y que no le pillaran era hacer las cosas que normalmente las personas hacen. No importara que tan estúpido le pareciera lo hacía solo para fingir que encajaba y que era tan normal como cualquier otro. No es que fuere un asesino, pero a veces pensaba en que si el tomara cartas en el asunto le hacía un favor a todos. Pero prefería no arriesgarse a romper con su rutina. Despues de todo no era tan malo.

—Platícame algo, lo que sea. –Interrumpió Rukia el silencio que reinaba.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Del caso está bien?

—Bueno ya que por el momento no hay nada más común entre ambos, sí.

—Es un tipo muy inteligente. No deja nada a la vista, no se le escapa nada.

"Es un jodido artista, me encanta lo que hace" Dijo Shirosaki en su mente. Oh, no Shirosaki se hacía presente. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no lo dejaba salir? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su parte más oscura o más bien su verdadera naturaleza no estaba satisfecha?

"Lo hace muy bien, acéptalo, es de los tuyos" Escucho a la voz en su mente y trato de ignorarle.

—¿Pasa algo? Rukia noto a su compañero un poco inquieto.

"Oh claro que pasa algo. Te pareces a las muñecas ¿No quieres jugar tú también?" Maldición, estaba perdiendo el control.

—No es nada. –Le contesto para luego continuar- Como decía, este tipo es muy inteligente y quizá nos lleve tiempo pero hay que trabajar todos juntos.

—Vaya que sí. No habíamos tenido que lidiar algo como eso no en la última década.

Rukia se metió por unas calles que no conocía y al final se estaciono frente a un local pequeño. Desde la puerta se veía a Renji quien los esperaba. Ambos bajaron.

Ichigo se detuvo a contemplar su alrededor. Era un barrio de clase media. Perfecto para la gente normal. Para los humanos. Para seguir con su rutina.

"¿Por qué no juegas con la chica? ¿A que es muy linda, no?"

_Cállate. No es hora de que empieces con tus estupideces. No ahora. _Contesto mentalmente a su "mounstro".

"Lo deseas Ichigo, deseas conocer al culpable y decirle, hey me encanta tu trabajo ¿Cómo lo haces? Puedo sentirlo."

—Cállate. –contesto en voz alta y no noto que Rukia y Renji estaban junto a él.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? -Expresó Renji con asombro.

—No es nada. Olvídenlo. –contesto a secas y abrió la puerta e invito a sus compañeros a pasar. No le tomaron importancia a su palabra y se abrieron paso en el restaurante.

"No trates de engañarte, estoy aquí tan presente como ellos" _Ajustaremos cuentas más tarde, no ha llegado la hora_, contestó. Y el mounstro se calmó.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! Pensé que nunca llegarían. –exclamo Orihime al verlos entrar.

—Oh no te preocupes. Solo me quede con Kurosaki a hacer unas cosas. Pero y estamos aquí.

—Ha sido mi culpa que no hayamos retrasado. Lo siento –dijo Ichigo en especie de disculpa, sin embargo era parte de sus "reglas", actuar normal ¿Las personas normales piden disculpas, no?

—Nada de eso.

—Como sea. —interrumpió Renji. —Yo tengo hambre.

—Nosotros ya hemos pedido –dijo Toshiro –le dije también a la camarera que viniera a tomarles su orden. No tardará.

—Vale, gracias.

Ichigo se desconectó un momento de ellos. Los observo uno por uno.

Renji, el pelirrojo con ceño fruncido. No lo conocía pero se había comportado muy arrogante y parecía ser también muy competitivo. Sus ojos eran cafés y puso atención a su cabello, rojo carmesí, tan largo que lo recogía en una coleta alta. Pocas veces había visto algo así en un hombre. Noto también unos extraños tatuajes en su rostro que venían desde las cejas. Aún más raro, pensó. Y su ropa ¿Acaso eran los años 70´s? Incluso él sabía que esa moda no era actual, y eso que no le interesaba.

Luego miro hacia Ishida. Se mantenía igual. Con gafas, con el flequillo de lado. Vestido pulcramente con corbata y saco. Callado y distante. No había cambio absoluto en él. Nada que le llamara la atención.

Despues miro de reojo a Hitsugaya. Ahora que le prestaba más atención se dio cuenta que tenía la apariencia de un niño. Quizá apenas y alcanzaba a Rukia en estatura. Pero no sabía que era lo más llamativo de su compañero, si sus grandes ojos color turquesa y o su cabello blanco y su fleco que recaía en su frente del lado izquierdo. Y le daba la impresión que era el más serio de todos los presentes. Aparte de él, claro.

Ahora volteo hacia Orihime. Tan perfecta según algunos. Su primer y última novia. Despues de todo, tener pareja era o más bien es para la gran mayoría de la gente lo más normal de mundo ¿Cierto? Y Orihime era perfecta para encubrirse a sí mismo. Solo que nunca le atrajo e incluso en ese momento tampoco le atraía. Sí, muy bonita, de hermosos ojos grises, con una gran sonrisa, la chica perfecta. Pero simplemente a él no le interesaba. Su pelo ahora era más oscuro, recordó que antes era muy parecido al suyo, pero seguía llevando un par de adornos en pelo que según sus recuerdos eran un regalo que su hermano le dio a la muchacha. ¿Seguirá siendo ilusa? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Finalmente ya que noto que no todos sus recién compañeros estaban a su lado, Rukia era la última. No tuvo tiempo para observarla pues Shirosaki hizo presencia improvista.

Cabello corto. Un gran mechón de pelo caía en su frente. Ojos color violeta, su piel un poco pálida. Pequeña y frágil. Contrariamente su actitud reflejaba otra cosa. Era una mujer muy ruda, no parecía tener miedo aunque tampoco ser temeraria. Por sus gestos y modales noto que no era del todo... ¿Cómo lo llaman los demás? Femenina. Esa palabra era lo que buscaba. No era como las otras chicas. Y tenía la intuición de que era porque era cerrada. Aunque con él se había mostrado amable. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿También finges como yo? Dijo en su mente, pero descarto la idea. Hiyori, esposa de su médico tenía también ese perfil Pero…Había alguien más. ¿Cómo podía olvidarla, como podía dejar de lado a Ryoko?...

—Señor, ¿Que va querer?

—Eh, lo siento – volvió a conectarse con la realidad- ¿Puede repetir la pregunta?

— ¿Qué va a ordenar? –respingó la camarera.

—Una ensalada y lo que hayan ordenado de tomar mis compañeros.

—Muy bien. En unos minutos les traen los platos.

La mujer se fue y sus compañeros le miraron de una forma extraña.

—No sabía que eras vegetariano Ichigo –le dijo Orihime, un momento ¿Le llamo por su nombre y no por su apellido? -¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—Bueno yo, creo que comer verduras es más saludable…-

Estaba cayendo. ¿Ensalada? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y la respuesta que le dio a Orihime. ¿Y si se daban cuenta de que fingía? ¿Y si lo descubrían? Respiro profundamente de manera lenta, cerró los ojos y reanudo la conversación. "Di algo coherente" pensó.

—Aunque no soy vegetariano. Lo he considerado pero aun no es un hábito propio.

—Ya veo… -contesto Inoue.

— ¿Y cómo les ha ido?- les preguntó, según lo que le había enseñado Ryoko para parecer una persona normal debía hacer lo que muchos. Parecer interesado en sus "amigos" luego de no verlos en mucho tiempo- ¿Qué paso con tu padre y el trabajo que tenía para ti en el hospital?

—Estaba en proceso de titulación cuando decidí que no quería estar en el hospital. No quería seguir el camino de mi padre así que probé con otras cosas. Y entre ellas la criminalística y los sistemas de investigación. Los fluidos de una persona dicen mucho de ella ¿Y qué paso contigo? No supimos de ti en mucho tiempo. Solo que terminaste en Kioto y hace poco por la prensa me enteré que estabas en Osaka.

—Entiendo. Sobre eso, solo decidí hacer un cambio en mi vida. Deje medicina y me enfrasque en la criminología de lleno. En Osaka detuvieron a un tipo y estuve allí para entrevistarle y hacer unas cuantas cosas. ¿Qué paso contigo Inoue?

—Bueno yo, pues con el curso que tenia de enfermería conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando ahorre lo suficiente empecé a estudiar psicología y la influencia de mi prometido me trajo este campo.

— ¿Prometido?

"Bien Ichigo, vas bien" Eso le diría Ryoko. "Sigue así, finge y engáñalos, convéncelos que eres como ellos, tan normal como ellos"

—Pues verás…Lo conocí casi cuando me graduaba y él me apoyó. Es abogado y me sugirió si yo quería hacer una especialización y decidí hacerla en el campo forense. Pensé que ayudar aquí es más beneficioso y pensé que sería un ambiente abrumador pero ha sido tranquilo. También tome un diplomado en victimología, pero no desempeño ese papel aquí del todo porque hay otra persona. Igualmente ayudo a todos.

—Me da gusto.

¿Eso es lo que dice comúnmente la gente, cierto? Se alegra por ti y por tus triunfos. Mentía tan bien que probablemente nadie notará todo eso. Excepto Ishida y Orihime si seguía siendo ingenua, pero tampoco creía que ellos fueran a delatarle. Porque de los presentes, solo los dos mencionados lo conocían, y sabían de lo que había hecho en el pasado, se imaginaba que iban a mantenerlo vigilado así que cuidaría sus movimientos mientras estuviera trabajando en el caso. No podría dejar que volvieran a descubrirlo.

Intentaba acoplarse lo más que podía, o más bien fingía que se acoplaba, pero seguía siendo el mismo, solo que con más autocontrol. No es que su psiquiatra le encubriese, sino que tomaba en cuenta los consejos que este le daba y tomaba solo uno de los medicamentos que le recetaba para mantenerse tranquilo, pero su parte oscura, su verdadero ser, no podía ocultarlo del todo. Luchaba para que no interfiriera más de lo debido, para que las cosas resultaran sencillas, sin embargo de vez en cuando había que dejarlo salir, y actuar desde lo más profundo que escondía la sociedad.

Si algo le instruyeron los confinados fue a desenvolverse, a unificar esa parte de él, la que realmente era y la que fingía ser para no causar problemas a su familia. Le prometió a su madre que no haría daño nunca a sus hermanas o a su padre, y que buscaría la forma de sacar provecho de su "oscuridad" para hacer algo benéfico, y en parte lo hacía, pero no podía dejar de lado satisfacer sus deseos, de otra forma no podría mantener sosegado a Shirosaki, a quien Ryoko llamaba así cuando distinguía a Ichigo en su verídica forma. Al final se acostumbró y hasta él mismo se llamaba así cuando se sentía de esa manera. Tarde o temprano Shirosaki iba a tomar el completo control, sin embargo no lo permitiría, no en esa situación.

* * *

><p>Hola niños~ Juro que en el próximo capitulo abarco la autopsia y resultados del caso. Sé que aun hay muchas dudas sobre Ichigo pero ese el chiste. Descubrir que es y que hace ;)<p>

Ryoko es mi OC, y soy yo. Poco a poco entenderán que papel juego e.e, aclaro que no soy su interés romántico ni alguna cosa así. Sería algo como su amiga, como su confidente. Mas tarde apareceré y explicaré el porqué de mi aparición. !Gracias por leerme!

03/12/2014 Re-editado. Notarán ligeros cambios. He dejado la parte donde Ichigo se fija en sus compañeros porque aunque ustedes lectores los conocen, Ichigo no, y el quiere conocerlos para saber como actuar con ellos y no dejar que le descubran, en especial Ishida e Inoue, quienes ya saben de sus jugadas.


	9. Incertidumbre

"La muerte no es lo más horrible. Hay cosas más horribles que la muerte".

* * *

><p>No tenía miedo, no sentía angustia. Solo era diferente. Muy diferente a lo que había hecho en sus últimos 15 años. Ya eran tres veces que escuchaba que era el mismo tipo. Pero cada víctima, a pesar de parecerse tanto físicamente, la había torturado horriblemente.<p>

Tampoco era la primera ni era la última vez que haría una autopsia. Solo era diferente. La sensación era diferente, entre un poco de miedo, lástima, preocupación…

Pero era su trabajo y lo iba a hacer. Suspiro y entonces se limitó a comenzar. Estaba preparada, con los guantes, con la bata con su asistente lista para tomar nota, el cuerpo inerte sobre la fría mesa de metal esperando a ser analizado.

— ¿Estás bien Isane? –le pregunto Unohana a su asistente con un tono de seriedad.

La peligris trago saliva y demoro en contestarle.

—Sí, lo estoy.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco pero –bajo la mirada y voz cambio un poco- sí, lo haré, no se preocupe.

—Está bien. Comencemos.

Primero peso el cuerpo, le tomo la talla, reviso minuciosamente cada parte de este, y le describió a su asistente los signos cadavéricos.

— ¿No lleva mucho tiempo muerta verdad?- pregunto curiosamente Isane.

—A lo mucho 12 horas. El cuerpo presenta rigor mortis, tiene una cortadura a lo largo del torso, presenta decapitación, mutilación en extremidades. Tampoco hay sangre, los órganos que quedaron expuestos tienen aspecto normal, no falta ninguno. El cuerpo está limpio.

—Igual que los otros dos…

—No repares, aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

El anfiteatro, era ahora la única conexión que Unohana tenía con la muerte. Y hacer autopsias era lo más ameno que realizaba, quizá a su asistente le causaba un poco de temor, porque aún era muy joven y ver cosas de ese tipo podrían llegar a serle un poco traumantes, pero esa era la vida de un médico forense, y si quería trabajar en ello tenía que acostumbrarse.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, la plática entre los compañeros seguía. Orihime les dio a conocer a todos que salía con Ulquiorra Cifer, un abogado que le ayudo a conseguir trabajo y con el que se había comprometido hace no mucho.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron un poco más platicando. Les quedaba una hora antes de que regresaran al trabajo.

—Ichigo, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro Renji.

— ¿Has trabajado alguna vez con casos de este tipo?

—No exactamente. Interrogue hace años a un asesino serial luego de que lo capturaron. Pero no había investigación delante de él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –señaló Rukia.

—A que nunca he estado en una investigación como tal. Mi experiencia hasta el momento sido en interrogatorios en el caso de asesinos, pero he colaborado en otras ocasiones en investigaciones de secuestros.

—Entiendo. Es que es la primera vez que vemos algo como esto. Hay cosas que aún no asimilo.

— ¿Cómo que aspectos Rukia?

—Creo que, en general –interrumpió Hitsugaya- ninguno ha tratado con esto anteriormente, si puedes compartir tus experiencias no solo sería de gran ayuda, sino que nosotros podríamos tener otra perspectiva.

—Bien, iniciemos entonces. Díganme cada uno de ustedes su perspectiva. Yo les daré la mía.

—Yo primero.

—Adelante Renji.

—Este tío está loco. Es como si estuviera desquitándose con las chicas por algo, o a lo mejor lo ve como un juego. No logro comprender bien todo esto. Lo que hace es repulsivo.

—Tiene una fijación con una figura femenina. Una madre, una esposa, una hermana, una novia, o quizá con una de ellas tuvo un vínculo… -dijo Orihime de la manera más directa y honesta que pudo.

—Es organizado. Lo ha hecho todo con anticipación y cuidado. No encontramos huellas dactilares, ni de zapatos, ni sangre. Solo ha habido una cosa que deja al final.

— ¿Qué cosa Ishida? –Pregunto el pelinaranja a su compañero.

—Una última lesión. Luego de trasladar el cuerpo de su víctima al lugar donde quiere que sea encontrada les hace una última lesión.

— ¿Qué tipo de lesión? –Ichigo le indico continuar al pelinegro.

—Una cortadura, la primera víctima tenía una lesión en la espalda, la segunda en el cuello, y está en el torso.-contestó Hitsugaya en lugar de Ishida- además es muy recatado. Los cuerpos están limpios.

—Hay algo más. –añadio Orihime un poco tímida– Las ha violado antes y despues de muertas, y les ha infligido torturas de la misma forma. Pero toma su recuerdo mientras ellas viven.

"Que divertido suena ¿No crees Ichigo?" Y ahí estaba de nuevo Shirosaki. Se lo esperaba pero en momentos como ese, en el que quería mantener la neutralidad y la paciencia sentía que estaba yéndose hacia el lado más oscuro de sí mismo. En cierta parte le beneficiaba, porque lograba entender con totalidad lo que hacía su... ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo? ¿Semejante?

Despejo los pensamientos que surgían en torno al sujeto que causaba en él curiosidad y fascinación, no era algo para debatir en ese momento. Sus compañeros del trabajo esperaban que él les diera algunas herramientas e iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

Por alguna razón, aunque le gustaba lo que hacía aquel hombre loco, odiaba que centrara su atención en mujeres. Tal vez porque los seres que más le habían agradado hasta el momento eran femeninos, aunque había cosas que le causaban cierta inocencia en él. Pero sentía más respeto por las mujeres.

— ¿Algo más que quieran añadir?

—He faltado yo –dijo Rukia- Creo que tenemos la información suficiente pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Una cosa es tener información, otra saber que significa y qué hacer con ella. Aun no tenemos claro que significa cada cosa, por mi parte no sé cómo puedo ayudar porque no es mi campo específico, pero quiero hacerlo. Realmente quiero ayudar en esto.

—Entiendo tu preocupación Kuchiki, pero hay que ser pacientes. Puede que seamos entre todos un equipo muy inteligente, pero es mucho más importante ser pacientes. Tampoco digo que esperemos a que vuelva a atacar, pero hay que analizar cada detalle que tengamos.

—Con lo poco o mucho que se tenga se puede hacer algo, y ese algo es un avance.

— ¿Y qué vamos a decirle a la prensa? ¿Qué hay un sádico asesino suelto en la ciudad? ¿Exactamente, que haremos con eso? –pregunto Hitsugaya con la mirada seria y un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Dos cosas. –Intervino Ichigo – Una, la prensa nos puede beneficiar, porque llamaría la atención del asesino y él quiere que le conozcan que le teman, y al mismo tiempo esto puede causar ansiedad colectiva. Pero tambien pueden prevenirse.

—Es eso lo que me preocupa. La gente vive ya con inseguridad y con esto…Será, no, no será; es aún peor, y más para las jóvenes.

—Haciendo una pausa, quiero preguntar algo más, Ichigo, ¿tú conoces las reglas de las que hablo Ukitake?

—Un poco. En teoría es identificar el modus operandi. Parte de la que tenemos un poco. Sabemos que es un asesino serial porque las victimas coinciden físicamente y porque lo ha hecho cada mes. La otra parte es hacer una geo-referenciación de los lugares donde se han cometido los asesinatos.

—Pero las ha desplazado y solo sabemos donde las ha dejado, no donde las ha cometido. –contesto Ishida recatadamente.

—Es una buena observación, una parte de nuestro trabajo es formular las preguntas correctas, y la otra contestarlas. La última parte es la víctima. ¿Por qué la selecciona? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Qué daños le inflige? Motivos…

—Entonces esto resume las reglas de móvil, oportunidad y modus operandi…Es la primera vez que trabajo de esta forma, pero parece que es la adecuada. –añadio Rukia, quien aún tenía muchas preguntas, pero mostraba la mejor disposición.

—Si no funciona cambiamos la estrategia. Hay otras alternativas pero para los datos que tenemos actualmente eso nos servirá. –le contesto el pelinaranja no solo a Rukia, sino a todos sus compañeros.

—Entiendo. ¿Ahora puedo escuchar tu opinión? Me concierne además… ¿Con que tipos trataste?

—Uno, interrogue a Giselle Gewelle cuando le atraparon.

—El zombie de Kioto… -murmuro Renji en voz baja.

—El mismo. –Ichigo alcanzo a escucharle y continuo hablando- En ´persona. Tienen apariencia de personas normales como y como yo, pero sus mentes esconden cosas que probablemente no te imaginas. El otro tipo fue Shukuro Tsukishima, el doctor muerte de Osaka.

—Entonces por eso estuviste ahí.

—Ya lo habían capturado. Solo le hice unas cuantas visitas para añadir más datos a la investigación, no tenían claro el número de víctimas además que había realizado otras acciones aparte de los asesinatos.

— ¿No les tienes miedo?

"¿Miedo? ¿A mis semejantes? Al contrario, es relevante conocer a alguien como tu ¿No lo crees?"

Y su lado oscuro alzaba dentro de sí mismo, de nuevo. La parte que decía la veracidad, pero una verdad que no podía compartirles a ellos.

—Un poco Inoue–mintió- pero no podían hacerme nada –se encogió de hombros—además no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya veo, y que dices de esta vez –dijo apaciblemente la mujer de ojos grises.

"Qué no decir, este tío es un genio ¿Qué están ciegos todos ustedes? Es brillante, es salvaje, violento…"

—Cada asesino es diferente y por lo tanto tienen motivos diferentes. Giselle lo hacía por frustración, Tsukishima por dinero, y este último, por placer, por diversión. Para él es un juego. No ve a estas chicas como personas, sino como objetos. Cuando ve alguna que le guste y que cumpla con las características que desea se encapricha. Se comporta como un niño con juguete nuevo. Por eso les inflige daño antes y despues de muertas. Para él no hay ninguna diferencia, porque son objetos, no personas.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. En lo personal me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo. Actualmente atravieso un episodio de depresión y perdí el interés en continuar. Pero es parte de mi rutina y tratamiento -que me he trazado para estabilizarme -hacer las cosas de poco a poco lo mejor que pueda. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado -tanto como a mi el escribirla ya que no se imaginan que es un desahogo(?- y les agradezco mucho a quienes me han apoyado en este proyecto y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y molestia de hacerme una crítica. Un beso y un abrazo a todos.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	10. Reminiscencia

"A través del orgullo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos."

* * *

><p>Lo que esa tarde escucharon de la boca de Ichigo fue algo que les llevo a hacer una introspección a si mismos, quizá algo les faltaba en ellos, no en la información que tenían, quizá. Esa misma tarde Ukitake les dio ordenes de cómo debían llevar a cabo la investigación, desde un enfoque más practico y también les dio indicaciones sobre que debían hacer pues iban a colaborar con la prensa, lo cual era algo nuevo para los miembros de ese equipo, pero algo inusual desde hacía más de quince años para el capitán. Quiza era hora de volver al viejo método.<p>

Llegada la noche; la hora de trabajo también, Rukia llevo a Ichigo a su casa, y este al llegar vio las luces de su vecina encendidas. Se dirigió a la casa a echar un vistazo antes de ir a la de su padre.

No tocó el timbre, tampoco avisó a la puerta, era habitual para el entrar de esa forma, ella no se molestaba en absoluto. Tampoco se enojo cuando el entro a la cocina y se sento despreocupadamente en el antecomedor y quito a su gato de la mesa, ni cuando le dijo que estaba más robusta; lo conocíua y solo estaba cabreándola un poco, Ichigo siempre habia sido así y ya era costumbre.

—Supe que ya tienes trabajo ¿Qué haremos con nuestros movimientos? –comento Ryoko en voz alta, en tono de ansiedad.

—El último fue hace casi dos meses, no veo la necesidad de continuar por el momento. –le contesto Ichigo, con marcada tranquilidad.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Bueno si la ocasión lo amerita solo avísame, ¿no has tenido problemas con los documentos, cierto?

—Ninguno, nadie se ha dado cuenta y dudo que lo hagan. Son demasiado estúpidos como para notar que falta dinero y que lo hemos tomado.

—Te olvidas de la parte que yo hago,, sino fuera un maestro del disfraz nada de eso seria posible.

—Si yo no fuera la contratista tu no podrias hacer el fraude, genio.

—Dices eso siempre Ryoko.

—Vale ya, dejo el tema de lado. Ahora ¿Cómo esta eso de que estas con la ´policia de Karakura? Hace un par de años me dijistq eu trabajarías en cualquier estación menos con ellos ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Es un caso que capturo mi atención, es todo. Quise intentar algo nuevo.

-Yo diría que Shirosaki quiere intentar algo nuevo ¿o me equivoco?

—No tengo porque decírtelo.

—Puedo verlo en tu cara. Traes una sonrisa como la de cuando te di el control para hacer explotar un edificio en ruinas. Sea lo que sea suerte con eso, solo ten cuidado. Por cierto, tu hermana me invito a cenar, no tarda en llegar.

— ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

—En la tarde, pase a la clínica y vi a tu padre. Según me dijo no te ve desde la mañana, algo me dice que tendrán mucho de que hablar esta noche.

"Viejo idiota, siempre queriéndome hacer perder el tiempo con sermones."

—Y encima mañana tengo que recibir a una reportera que no tengo idea de quen es pero dice conocerme.

—No es la tipa que quería salir contigo, una Dokugamine o algo así? La que casi te pilla cuando hacias la falsificación para el contrato del año pasado?

— ¿Te refieres a la que me siguió durante dos meses porque pensaba que yo era un mafioso?

—Esa misma, ¿no es ella?

—Pues no recuerdo que su cabello fuera magenta, ni que se maquillara tanto.

—Ah mujeres, siempre queriéndose hacer las interesantes con sus cambios radicales de atuendo.

—Y mira quien lo dice.

En ese momento ambos escuharon que tocaron el timbre, por el interpone escucharon también a Karin.

Ryoko, soy Karin, quieres venir a cenar? Mi hermano aun no llega pero no debe tardar.

Pasa, esta aquí conmigo, llego hace unos momentos. Estamos en la cocina.

La joven abrió la puerta y camino por la antesala, cruzo un jardín interior y llego a la cocina donde encontró a su amiga y a su hermano conversando.

—Karin, me trajo una compañera hace poco. Vi que las luces estaban encendidas así que pase a saludar antes de ir a casa.

—Ya veo, bueno la cena esta hecha ¿quieren venir?

—No me lo perdería.

La velada continuó sin contratiempos, entre risas, anécdotas de parte de Ryoko en el trabajo, algunos comentarios que hizo Ichigo del suyo, algunas otras chistes de Karin en el entrenamiento de futbol, y una que otra queja de Yuzu en el instituto, pero todos a diferencia de Isshin habían hablado bastante, él solo se mantuvo a silencio a comer y escuchar, lo cual se le hizo raro a Ichigo, pues su padre mantenía siempre una actitud bastante animada, y sus hermanas no parecieron notarlo ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?

En otra parte de la ciudad, Ishida e Inoue conversaban despues del trabajo. Ver de nuevo era una sorpresa, no muy grata. Pero sorpresa al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? No sabemos sus intenciones.

—Mantenernos cerca Ishida-kun, no podemos dejar que cometa lo mismo que en el pasado.

— ¿Y si de verdad ya cambio? –enunció con buena expectativa.

—No lo sé, a veces las personas como él se mantienen ocultas. –contesto con un poco de timidez.

—Ya veo, creo que ninguno de los dos nunca superó todo aquello.

—Pues a decir verdad ha sido difícil, pero no quiere decir que..Bueno no sé, creo que no es una mala persona, solo es alguien que no puede ser como nosotros.

—Lo sé y por eso es que de mi parte no le guardo rencor, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerle tan cerca, pero entre más cerca mejor.

—En caso de que llegara a hacer algo… ¿Qué hacemos?

—Encubrirlo no es buena idea, afectaría nuestra labor. Lo que nos ha costado llegar aquí para que por culpa de alguien todo se venga abajo. Pero tampoco podemos hacer especulaciones antes de.

—En eso tienes razón, ¿crees que el capitán lo sepa?

—Creo que sabe algunas cosas, más no todas. Si Ichigo decide decírselas no sé cómo afectaría eso, pero tampoco somos quienes para juzgar y decir cosas que no nos incumben.

—A veces creo que se portaba así, ya sabes, luego de que murió su madre.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Porque cuando era más pequeño, bueno no éramos amigos, Tatsuki si lo era, eran muy unidos, y era también mi amiga. Ella decía que adoraba a su madre y que era muy tímido, pero que cuando le hacían enojar se convertía como en otra persona. Además que incluso siendo muy pequeño mentía mucho para conseguir cosas o engañaba a la gente para que no le castigaran. Nunca la metio en problemas a ella, pero se preocupaba por el en ese aspecto.

—Entonces ha sido así desde pequeño. ¿Qué sus padres no se dieron cuenta?

—Pues según sé, su padre trabaja todo el día y siempre estaba fuera de casa, su madre atendía a él y a sus hermanas. Parece que lo encubría, porque Tatsuki nunca menciono algo de un regaño o castigo por sus acciones.

—Vaya forma de demostrarle cariño a un hijo. Si se le quiere de verdad hay que reprenderles de manera correcta para guiarlos en buen camino.

—No somos nadie para juzgar lo que hizo o no la señora Masaki. Era muy amable, un par de ocasiones fui a su casa y siempre nos recibió bien, y el comportamiento de Ichigo era muy diferente cuando estaba con su madre. Se veía alegre, era obediente, se le veía feliz. Y pienso que también el trato que recibia por sus compañeros pudo haberle afectado.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? No me digas que desde niño se metía en peleas estúpidas por su cabello.

—No te lo digo, te lo confirmo. Por eso creo que no es una mala persona, solo es como un hombre sin rumbo que nunca supo expresar ese daño que le hacían y por eso actúa así. Tatsuki me dijo una vez que el mismo le dijo que su mama lo era todo para él y que por ella se haría más fuerte y trataría de ser una buena persona.

—Y la cosa se vino abajo cuando murió.

—Exacto. ¿Tu no sentiste mal cuando te ocurrió lo mismo?

—No del todo. Me deprimi bastante, pero mi madre no murió asesinada , puede que eso le haya afectado aun más.

—Era muy pequeño y ver el cadáver de su madre debio haber sido una experiencia muy terrible para él. Por eso e que no quiero juzgarle, sino comprenderle. Me dolió mucho cuando supe que solo me usaba, pero nunca hice por entenderle, fue muy egoísta de mi parte solo considerar mis sentimientos y no los suyos.

—Y como crees que me sentí cuando supe que hacía lo mismo conmigo. Pensé que era mi amigo, y solo me traiciono, nos mentía. Siempre lo hizo.

—Pero no hicimos por entenderle, por apoyarle…Y sentirnos culpables en ese momento no nos ayudo en nada, ni señalarle, nada de eso ayuda, porque a el no le importaba.

—A veces creo que el no tiene sentimientos.

—No lo sabemos, no podemos asegurarlo, pero si así fuera creo que a su madre si los tuvo.

—Todo esto me pone a pensar en muchas cosas.

—Tranquilo Ishida-kun, estoy contigo, siempre hemos sido amigos ¿No? Y lo seguiremos siendo. Sea lo que sea que se avecine, lo superaremos juntos.

—Gracias Orihime, dime ¿tu prometido no va a molestarse que estemos aquí?

—No lo creo. Te conoce y sabe que somos amigos.

— ¿Sabe algo de tu pasado?

—Sí, entre Ulquiorra y yo no hay secretos, sé que el pelearía por mi si se lo pidiera, y haría lo mismo por él. Aunque físicamente hablando no podría lograrlo, pero le quiero.

—Qué bueno, me da gusto que luego de tanto sufrimiento que pasamos hayas podido encontrar la felicidad.

—Sí, espero que algún día tú y Kurosaki-kun también la hallen.

—Yo también lo espero, yo también Orihime.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, es que luego que Tatsuki de fuera de Karakura, poco antes de que muriera Masaki, Ichigo entro en una depresión muy profunda, ella era su apoyo aparte de su madre. Tampoco sabían que aunque sus acciones no eran las más adecuadas luchaba contra sí mismo, a su corta edad reconocía que su madre sufría en silencio por lo que él hacía y no soportaba verla así, pero en aquel tiempo no lograba controlarse.

Era solo un niño. Un niño muy hiperactivo, al que no podían tener quieto. Un niño que no era violento, hasta que comenzaron a agredirlo, uno que no podía defenderse solo y que cuando aprendió no dudo en vengarse, pero despues se volvió una costumbre. Un niño que disfrutaba ver las cosas arder, uno que no le importaba hacer llorar a otros, porque cuando el lloro nadie le ayudo. Un niño en cuyo corazón estaba naciendo la oscuridad y ya no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a evitarlo.

* * *

><p>En este capitulo abordo parte del pasado de Ichigo, explicando algunas cosas. En el siguiente abordaré el tema de la colaboración de Riruka. Para queines no saben re-edite los capitulos anteriores, desde el primero hasta el anterior a este. Añadí unas cuantas cosas que considere necesarias. Muchas gracias por leer. En cuanto a mi vida personal estoy mejor, mucho más tranquila. Agradezco su apoyo.<p> 


End file.
